Darkness Within
by randh13th
Summary: The story is set after Sailor Moon defeated Chaos and Magic Knights defeated Debonair one year ago
1. The Summoning

Disclaimer: The story and characters of Sailor Moon (Bishojo Senshi Sailormoon) are belongs to Kodansha   
  
Ltd. (Japan) and DIC (America), while the story and characters of Magic Knight Rayearth are   
  
belongs to Clamp. Other characters that not mentioned in both stories are belongs to me! Since   
  
this is my first attempt to write the crossover, I have to remind anyone who read the story; it   
  
might have several inconsistencies with the original Sailor Moon and Magic Knight Rayearth.  
  
So, if you still want to read this story, read with your own risk! Any reviews, critics (or flames   
  
^ ^!) Etc, are welcomed! Bye!  
  
The Summoning  
  
One morning at the Tsukino's residence, the shrill scream broke the peaceful morning  
  
"Waah! I was late again!" With a flash, Tsukino Usagi changed her pajama into her casual attire. Luna watched the hustle-bustle without any expression. This routine was always common to Usagi. She asked,  
  
  
  
"Why do you worry? Today's Sunday! There is no school!" Usagi quickly replied,  
  
"I know! However, I'm promised to meet with the girls today!" She tried to put her stocking, while hushed. The yellow-haired girl continued,  
  
  
  
"They said it was about our prom night at Juuban High School!" Luna recalled,  
  
  
  
"Ah, yes! The students voted Mako as the class president! If I wasn't wrong, she asked Amy to be her secretary..." Then the cat looked Usagi with a puzzled expression,  
  
  
  
"Then why do they ask you to come?" Facefaulted, Usagi answered,  
  
  
  
"Er, I don't know! Honest!" Her face became frantic, as she saw her wristwatch. She turned to Luna,  
  
  
  
"Luna, I have to go now! If you needed me, our meeting was at the Crown café! Bye!"   
  
  
  
Below, Tsukino's family took their breakfast. She passed them hurriedly, yet she managed to greet them,  
  
  
  
"Good morning, all of you! I have to go now!" They replied,  
  
  
  
"Good morning too, Usagi!" She didn't answer; the only reply was the sound of a door crashed.  
  
Meanwhile, the high-pitched wail came out from the Shidou's residence. Hikaru quickly rushed out from her room to outside. Her brothers, Kakeru and Masaru watched her with curiosity, while her elder brother, Satoru hardly affected. He called her from afar,  
  
'Hikaru, would you return before the dinner?" The red-haired girl with a ponytail shouted back,  
  
"Yes, I'm going to meet with Fuu and Umi before we went to Tokyo Tower together! Don't worry, I'll be fine!" After she left, Masaru suggested something,  
  
"Perhaps we should keep our eyes on her," Kakeru quickly protested,  
  
"Hey, that's mean! Beside, she wouldn't like it!" Then Masaru smiled,  
  
"Come on, don't you want to know who Hikaru's boyfriend is?" Heard that, the young brother nodded in agreement,  
  
"On the second thought, you were right!'  
  
At the Crown, the girls had been there. While sitting at their usual chair, they had ordered drinks. Mina talked with usual cheerful expression. Despite her school would have their summer 1 week later after Juuban's, Rei joined them as usual. Mako and Ami sat side by side, facing the other girls.  
  
Mina said, "Do you know, Mako? That's what I called a fabulous plan!" The brown-haired girl smiled widely,  
  
"Of course! I shall make our party the most fabulous one!" While she felt on the top, the blue, short-haired hair girl reminded,  
  
"Mako, we still have to talk about the budget, etc..." The brunette girl complained,   
  
"Come on, Ami! Could we talk about that later? Don't be so..." Before she could continue, Ami raised her finger calmly,  
  
"Just in case you have forgotten, you had appointed me as your secretary. It is my job to check everything, including organize it into the most fabulous party." Sweat-dropped, Mako tried to change the subject before she became more serious. She asked,  
  
"By the way, is it true that Mamoru has returned here?" Everyone knew well that Mamoru decided to pursue his study at Harvard aftermath the Sailor Galaxia's attack. It was 6 months ago already; yet they didn't hear any news about him. Suddenly Rei broke her silence,  
  
"Hey, why did I not being told about it?" The yellow, longhaired girl shrugged in response,  
  
"I don't know! Usagi told me two weeks ago, but she hasn't confirmed it yet! Well, perhaps we could know from her when she comes,"  
  
"If she comes," Mako mused impatiently, while played her fingers on the table, "I was remember that she told us to wait here at 9.30 am sharp!" Rei teased,  
  
"Like you don't know Usagi better! She NEVER comes on time, especially at Sunday!" Mina sipped her drink, before she said,  
  
"I think you were too overreacting! She will come!" Then the conversation ended when someone entered the café. It was a young girl. However, she seemed different from the others. Her hair was short, platinum-colored, while her eyes are light blue. The girl's face didn't have any expression, giving her an eerie impression. She wore a casual brown blazer with a white shirt. When the waiter asked her, she answered with broken Japanese and fair English. Yet, her accent was unknown. She went to the empty spot, which the waiter had pointed on. Then Ami whispered to the girls,  
  
"I guessed she must be a Russian," Mina surprised, yet she managed to lower her excitement,  
  
"You must be kidding! How can you find Russian girl like her in Japan?" The blue-haired girl shook her head tiredly in response,  
  
"Her accent, Mina! It is quite thick and Cyrillic...only the Russians speak like that!" Mako whistled only, somehow it is lucky to have someone so savant likes Ami. Rei interjected,  
  
"I never saw a Russian up close like her. Beside, she looked so distant and arrogant! Well, that's what people say about them!" Ami instantly reacted,  
  
"Rei, that is unfair! We can't label any people according their nationality! I'm believe there is something good about her," Not for long, a young man entered the café. Unlike others, his skin was sun-tanned brown. His brown hair was short cropped. He wore a black jacket and casual jeans. He was relaxed and began to stroll around the café to found an empty seat. The waiter politely asked him, and then the boy answered with not-so-perfect English, which made the waiter had a difficulty to understand. Finally, the waiter gave up and shows him an empty seat. The event almost made the people inside felt uncomfortable. Rei turned to others,  
  
"I don't know what you are thinking about the boy! As far as I concern, he looked like a jerk!" Suddenly Mina shouted, almost made everyone jumped from the chair,  
  
"Oh, my gawd! Is it true? He looks so...cute!" The girls were sweat dropped only. They understood Mina's nature so well. She always looks other people differently. Then she called their attention,  
  
"Hey, girls! It is Usagi! She's coming this way!" The girls turned outside and they saw a yellow-colored object came with full speed. At the same time, another girl ran from the opposite side. Quickly, they rushed out to warn her.   
  
"Usagi, look..." they were unable to continue the warning as the girls collided. Both Usagi and the red-haired girl fell in front of the door. So much for warning! Ami, Mako, Rei and Mina slumped on their chairs again. The Russian girl and the brown-skinned youth were mildly surprised as they watched the event. Behind the red-haired girl, two girls came and quickly lifted her off. One of them has a blond hair and wore glasses. The other girl had a blue, long hair. She shook her head in exasperation as her friend proceeds to help Usagi stood.   
  
"Miss, are you all right?" She asked with concern. Usagi nodded only, while still dazed due to collision.   
  
"Yes, I think so..."she replied. When she saw them, she went into a surprise and started to bow,  
  
"I'm very sorry to what happened! It was my fault!" The red-haired girl said,  
  
"No, I supposed it is my fault! I was in hurry, so I don't see you coming!" Before they could endlessly apologizing each other, the long-haired girl cut them off,  
  
"Hikaru, don't say that you were late again! If you were careful, you won't hit anyone!" Hearing her friend said that, Hikaru only smiled sheepishly. Then the blond girl intervene them,  
  
"Ms. Umi, don't be so hard to Ms. Hikaru! Accidents could happen anytime...am I right, Ms...."  
  
"Tsukino...Tsukino Usagi." The girl smiled, before she introduced herself,  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, we're apologizes for what happened. My name is Houhouji Fuu. The girl who was collided with you, is our friend..." Then Hikaru introduced herself,  
  
"I'm Shidou Hikaru, sorry that we should meet this way..." Usagi couldn't helped to smile in return,  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Houhouji! Ms.Shidou! I wish we could meet in a better situation...I'm sorry that I must go, my friends are waiting for me!" Afterward, she excused herself and went inside the café. She quickly took her place beside Mina. Rei wasn't wasting any time to launch her remarks,  
  
"Usagi, you are almost come on time..." she paused a while, "...for the first time!" The other girls merely chuckled. Usagi responded with some irritation,  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault! How do I know that I would collide with someone?" Before both girls started a verbal fight, Mako intervened,  
  
"Would both of you stop it?" Nobody answered. Then they saw Hikaru and her friends entered the café. The red-haired girl managed to wave to Usagi, who returned it. They took the place not so far from the brown-skinned youth. Suddenly, Rei called her,  
  
"Is she the girl who had collided with you an minute ago?" she asked. The question made Usagi confused.  
  
She answered, "If so, why?" The raven-haired girl whispered while pointing to Hikaru's longhaired friend,  
  
"I know the other girl. Her name is Ryuuzaki Umi, she was known as the best fencer in her school! Her school and my school always competing each other..." Then she added later,  
  
"The blond one is Hououji Fuu. People say that she is the brightest student in her school..." Once again, Mina quipped,  
  
"So what, Rei? We have Ami, the brightest girl in Juuban High School!' Everyone was facefaulted, including the blue-haired girl herself. Ami said,  
  
"Er, that is not the point, Mina! I wish that we can know each other...it seems we could make good friends instead rivals," Before the girls continued, a familiar figure appeared. Usagi immediately recognized him,  
  
" Mamoru!" She hugged and kissed him close, as he returned it back. He replied gently,  
  
"It is nice to see you again, Usako." The girls stared them only. Usagi released him after a moment; Mamoru looked blushing as he realized he wasn't alone, and immediately greeted the girls,  
  
"Hi, girls! Nice to see all of you here..." Then Usagi asked,   
  
"Why do you not tell me that you were returned back to Japan?" Now Mamoru looked puzzled,  
  
"I did sent a letter to you three months ago; I thought you knew it..." Usagi turned facefaulted, while the girls looked disapproved. She quickly gave an excuse,  
  
"Eh, perhaps it was fell among the other letters...anyway I'm glad you've returned here!" He shrugged only; he realized that Usagi wasn't changed a bit though she was seventeen years old. The only thing he noticed is she looked more beautiful than before.   
  
He smiled, "That's all right! I was returned to spend my summer vacation here, but I'm not alone. By the way, I want to introduce someone..." The girl's face fell a little; she hoped that Darien didn't have someone else beside her. Then he called someone outside to come in. A young man entered; he wore a black jacket, brown shirt and slack trouser. He looked shy, yet friendly despite his long black hair almost covered the right side of his face. The girls stared the youth without blinking. Turned his attention to others, Mamoru began to speak,  
  
"Usagi, I want you to meet my friend in the US, Andre Stevens! Andre, this is Tsukino Usagi, my fiancée!" Nervously, Usagi shook Andre's hand,  
  
"Nice to meet you, Andre!" The youth politely replied,  
  
"It is my pleasure to meet you, Ms.Tsukino!" Then Mamoru turned to other girls,  
  
"Andre, these girls are Usagi's friends! The girl next to her is Mizuno Ami," Ami and Mina greeted with fair English,   
  
"It is nice to meet you, Mr.Stevens!" Andre's face turned into blush. He quickly said,  
  
"Please, just call me Andre. Other than that, it looks formal and I don't like that." Everybody smiled. After her, Mako shook the American's hand furiously out of nervousness. Then Mina followed,  
  
"Well, Andre. Did anyone tell you that you are so cute?" Andre's face reddened, before he offered his hand to Rei. The raven-haired girl was hesitant, yet Usagi introduced her,  
  
"This is Hino Rei! She's a Shinto priestess at the Hikawa shrine...." Andre smiled,  
  
"Then I'm honored to meet you...." Shyly, Rei accepted Andre's hand. Suddenly a flash of visions passed inside her mind when she and Andre shook hands. It looked so...violent and dark! Instinctively, she pulled out her hand. The manner she made shocked everybody. Andre himself looked puzzled. Usagi quickly asked,  
  
"Rei, is there something wrong?" The raven-haired girl looked everyone, and then she said,  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong..." Despite the tumult, Mamoru convinced his American friend,  
  
"Don't worry, Andre! That's not your fault..."Convinced, Andre began took his seat beside Mamoru who sat next to Usagi. Rei slowly turned to him. She could not banish what had passed inside her mind. She felt that Andre hides something. Whatever it was, it might not be good! Meanwhile Usagi watched Mamoru and Andre with feeling of jealousy. She couldn't believe that she has to compete with a boy. Despite her feeling, she hid it beneath her smile, though her heart was in turmoil.  
  
Meanwhile, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu had their own conversations. The blue, longhaired girl began to speak after she watched the surrounding,  
  
"It seems a hectic day! The café was crowded with people! I think I see several foreigners here..." The blond girl added,  
  
"No wonder, since the place is close to the business center and not far from the Juuban High School," Hikaru continued,   
  
"Juuban High School is not a prestigious school, yet they are the good one! I heard that they would have their summer break next week."   
  
"By the way, we are not discussing about them! We are talking about Cephiro!" Fuu and Hikaru were silent. It already passed a year after their last battle against Debonair. They were missed their friends like Master Clef, Ascott, Plecea, Rafarg, Caldina, Mocona/Primiera and Lantis. The last time they visited Cefiro, nothing had changed. They felt it was better for the people of Cefiro who had weary of fear and uncertainty.   
  
Fuu sighed, "Perhaps Cefiro don't need the Magic Knights anymore. The Knights were created to destroy the Pillar of Cefiro. We have done that to Princess Emerald, and together we changed the system of Pillar! With Lantis around, I don't think that we should continue to be the Magic Knights anymore."  
  
Umi nodded, "You are right, Fuu! Perhaps we could return to Cefiro later as an ordinary people!" Hikaru cheered,   
  
"Hi, don't be so gloomy! After taking our drinks here, we can go to Tokyo Tower, and then ask Master Clef to take our magic again! After all, I was glad that I'm no longer a Magic Knight!" Hearing it, both girls smiled. Hikaru was the one who suffered the ordeals, like fighting her feeling to Lantis and her guilt. It created Nova, who later turned against her. Yet, she defeated Nova and Debonair. With that, they managed to end the guilt caused by death of Princess Emerald.  
  
As everybody continued in the usual conversations, time passed by quickly. The platinum-haired girl was silently waited someone. She put her cellphone on the table. Then...a strange voice spoke to her  
  
"Outlanders from Earth, come to Anderion..." She turned around to find the source, but couldn't find anything. The voice went to the brown-skinned youth,  
  
"Outlanders from Earth, come to Anderion..." Instantly, he went off from his chair and tried to find the voice. His act made some people annoyed. Later, Hikaru heard something,  
  
"Outlanders from Earth, come to Anderion..." Surprised, she did the same thing like the girl and the youth have done a while ago.  
  
Umi asked, "What happened, Hikaru?" The red-haired girl answered,  
  
"I heard someone was speaking to me," Fuu countered,  
  
"I didn't see anyone else speaking to us..." Hikaru insisted,  
  
"I'm sure I heard the voice..." While she was trying to convince herself, Usagi, Mamoru and the girls still were talking to each other until...  
  
"Outlanders from Earth, come to Anderion! We need your help!" Instantly, Usagi shouted loudly, "Who is it?" Everyone inside the café shocked beyond belief. Quickly, she closed her mouth.  
  
Rei reproved her quickly, "What are you doing, Usagi?" Flabbergasted, she answered,  
  
"I...I think I heard someone spoke to me," Mako countered,  
  
"Impossible, I don't heard anything!"  
  
Ami added, " Neither do I! Usagi, are you sure?" Then Rei touched her forehead,  
  
"Perhaps you were awoke from the wrong side of the bed..." Felt offended, Usagi shook her head furiously.  
  
"Positive! I'm not crazy nor sicko! I really heard it!" Then Mamoru asked her,  
  
"What do you hear, Usako?" The girl's expression turned dejected, and she slowly sat again,  
  
"I...don't know," she said, "It was too sudden!" Andre joined them,  
  
"I think Ms. Tsukino aren't kidding; I heard it too!" Now everyone turned on him,  
  
"It looks like a distress call...a call for help," Before they could think anything, the voice came with louder tone,  
  
"Outlanders from Earth, come to Anderion NOW!!" Suddenly, the café was bathed with blinding light. As the light intensified, the people inside screamed in terror. The light was gone abruptly then.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"Were we being attacked by the aliens?"  
  
"That was very bright! I can't see anything!"  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't the terrorist's attack?"  
  
While the people discussed what happened, they fail to notice that some people were gone. A cellphone rang,  
  
"Jessie, are you there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere at the edge of the another galaxy  
  
The jungle looked tranquil; the sunlight penetrated through its canopy. Suddenly the peace abruptly ended with a scream,  
  
"YAAAAAAAAA!!!" Something fell from the sky, and landed on the damp grasses. It looked more than one object that fallen at the forest. Suddenly, one of the objects arose,  
  
"Where are we?" Usagi asked. Not far from her, Rei replied her question,  
  
"The last thing I remember is we were inside the Crown café..." Then Mako demanded,  
  
"Can someone explain what's happened?" The reply came from Mina, who touched her head,  
  
"Why don't I land on the soft ground?" Ami shook her head in confusion, while Mamoru tried to stand. Nobody answered as they watched their surrounding. Usagi asked again,  
  
"OK, I'm confused now! Where are we?"  
  
They were not alone; someone else has the same question...  
  
  
  
Umi screeched, "Are we already landed at Cephiro?" Calmly, the blond haired girl answered,  
  
"I don't think so! We don't even go to the Tokyo Tower; I think it wasn't Cephiro...the forest didn't look like Forest of Silence!" Hikaru worriedly asked,  
  
"Is it possible? No, is there something bad happened at Cephiro?" Umi turned on the pig-tailed girl,  
  
"Hikaru, there is nothing happened at Cephiro! We are the only one who have the problem here!"  
  
Author's note: OK, that's all for now! Honestly, I do not quite know the details about Sailor Moon and   
  
Magic Knight Rayearth. I scrape some information about it, while writing the story. So, if you found plenty of inconsistencies in this story, I apologize deeply for SM and MKR fans. The story itself set after Galaxia and Debonair. What kind of adventure...or danger awaits the Sailor Senshi and Magic Knights at the strange planet called Anderion? What about Andre Stevens? Wait the next chapter, 'The Acquaintance' 


	2. The Acquaintance Part I

The Acquaintance  
  
Part I  
  
At the same time, Andre awoke from the ground. The first thing he saw is the platinum-haired girl in front of him. He almost jumped when she knelt not far from him,  
  
"Whoa! Wait! Are you the girl I saw inside the café?" The girl didn't answer, instead turned to another direction. Suddenly someone came to them, it was the brown-skinned boy who immediately asked,  
  
"Excuse me! Could anyone explain what happened here?" They stared him blankly.  
  
After watching the surrounding carefully, Makoto commented, "Wherever we are, I'm sure this is not the Earth!" Usagi screamed,  
  
"Oh, no! How do we going back now?" Rei answered her with a yell,  
  
"Usagi!! This is not the time to think that! The question is how do we get out from this forest!" Mina added,  
  
  
  
"Correct, how do we get out from here?" Ami shook her head only; it seemed she couldn't even rely to her friends right now. Then Mamoru broke the girls' fight,  
  
"Girls, just stay calm first!" Everyone was silent then, and he asked the blue-haired girl,  
  
"Ami, did you see Andre?" She answered,  
  
"No, I don't see him, probably he was separated from us when we arrive here…" Mamoru sighed only, before he turned to Usagi,  
  
"Usako, I'm going to look for Andre. Would you stay here with them? I won't be long…" The yellow-haired girl nodded only. After he left, she pouted and muttered,  
  
"Why do I have feeling that he worries the boy much than me?" Rei began to tease her,  
  
"Are you jealous with Andre, Usagi?" Usagi's face blushed upon hearing the statement. Immediately, she answered,  
  
"No…I just…I just thinking that Mamoru spends more time with the American than with me since he's returned…" Then Mako went closer to her and patted her at the shoulder,  
  
"Usagi-chan," she said gently, "I think it's normal that Mamoru worries the boy, because he looks him as a little brother. Beside, he is responsible to him since they are coming together to Japan. However, you still hold a special place in his heart, no matter how close the boy is with him…" Mina, Rei and Ami also followed her, and the blue, shorthaired girl spoke,  
  
"I believe Mamoru won't ever forget you, Usagi! You are his Princess…Princess Serenity!" Mina continued,  
  
"You are also our Princess! Nobody will doubt that…trust us!" Rei replied,  
  
"That's right! Believe us, Mamoru still loves you…he won't leave you for the American! Trust us!" Usagi could only smiled, while wiping the tears from her eyes. Choked, she said,  
  
"Thanks! I don't know what I'm going to do without you…friends?" The girls smiled in response. They remembered that they already passed every ordeal together and Sailor Moon never failed them. Suddenly, their musing was broken by a loud call,  
  
"Don't forget about us then!" They turned around and saw another four girls stood not far from them. The tallest among them has a dark complexion and greenish, long hair. She held something like a huge key and wore a dark green fuku. The second after her was a short-cropped, blond girl with a dark blue fuku. Beside her, a wavy, green-haired girl stood. Finally, the smallest, black-haired girl with a purple fuku was not far from them. She brandished a spear-like glaive. The girls recognized them as…  
  
"The Outer Senshi! You are coming at last!"  
  
In other place, another three girls still tried to find a way out. Hikaru asked,  
  
"So, how do we going back now?" Umi instantly snapped,  
  
"Ho, not so fast! When we went to Cefiro last time, we can do that because you are the Pillar of Cefiro! Honestly I don't think this world has the same system as Cefiro!" Fuu agreed,  
  
"Ms.Umi is right; this world is completely different compared with Cefiro…beside I don't think Primiera know where we are now…" A bass, masculine voice cut her before she has a chance to finish it,  
  
"That is why he send me here," The tall, young man with a black armor appeared from nowhere. His stare looked cold, yet he let a faint smile as he saw her. The red-haired girl shouted with excitement,  
  
"Lantis!"  
  
Meanwhile, something watched them from another place. A huge relief of the eye was carved at the rough rock. There were the runes around its iris, and a pulsating, heartbeat-like sound was coming from the relief. Without warning, someone hissed,  
  
"They have arrived…the Outlanders!" Then the heavy voice replied,  
  
"Are they the one whom had been told by King Heyr?" The feminine, soft voice answered with a tinge of malice,  
  
"They looks weak…I don't believe the Anderions looks for them as their savior…" Another voice, lighter than the others, mocked,  
  
"No challenge! Killing them doesn't fun…" Slowly but sure, the silhouettes became clearer as they came closer to the faint light around the place,  
  
"Eye of Bane will not show them, if they are not important! Perhaps we should wait first, I wonder what they are going to do now,"  
  
Back to the place, the coming of the Outer Senshi made the girls excited. Usagi greeted them first,  
  
"Pluto! Saturn! Neptune! Uranus! It is nice to see you here!" Sailor Pluto smiled in response, while Uranus commented,  
  
"As usual, Princess. You always have a problem…fortunately, Pluto brought us here immediately." The yellow-haired girl smiled sheepishly. Then Mina asked Pluto,  
  
"How do you know that we are here, Pluto?" The tall Guardian of Time answered,  
  
"When I was at the Time Gate, I feel a ripple coming from the Earth. Then I found out that I couldn't sense your presence anymore! Therefore, I called Uranus, Neptune and Saturn to come and eventually found this world…"  
  
Ami asked her again,  
  
"Pluto, do you know what world is this?" Pluto shook her head,  
  
"I'm sorry. I never come to this world before…by the way, tell me how you could come here," Then the girls told everything they know, starting from the meeting at the Crown café until their arrival at the mysterious world. Uranus could only nodded, before she asked,  
  
"Only the Princess who can hear the voice? Strange…" Pluto continued,  
  
"The one who called Princess and the girls here must be powerful…" Everybody stared her in surprise, and then Saturn asked,  
  
"Is it possible, Pluto? Someone…who is more powerful than you or Queen Serenity?" The tall woman explained to her charge,  
  
"Don't forget, Silver Millennium is like a speck of dust among the vast universe…there are other world that beyond our comprehension. This world is not an exception! But the question is why do we summoned here?" The blond, longhaired girl quipped,  
  
"Usagi, did you say that the voice is asking help?" Usagi nodded,  
  
"Yes, that's what I heard…or what Andre said…" Hearing upon that, Neptune frowned,  
  
"Andre? Who is he?" Makoto immediately explained,  
  
"Er, we forgot to tell you that we are not the only one who come to this world…Mamoru and his American friend also come along with us…" Now Pluto and Uranus have reason to worry,  
  
"It is not good! Other people were not supposedly here…where are they now?"  
  
At the same time, Hikaru and her friends relieved to see Lantis around. The Mage Knight explained his mission,  
  
"The reason why I'm coming here is because Primiera sends me; Master Clef tells me that he couldn't sense your presence on Earth. Worry that something happened on you, he contacted Primiera…" Umi suddenly cut him,  
  
"Let me guess…Mokona sent you here to fetch us! Am I right?" Lantis' nod confirmed the answer,  
  
"Yes, I hopes that I can take you out here…but first, I have to recharge your magic again just in case," When they heard that, their face fell a little. Despite the cold exterior, Lantis couldn't hide his wonder to the sudden change. Hikaru asked hesitantly,  
  
"Do we have to be the Magic Knights again?" Slowly, the knight patted her shoulder,  
  
"Hikaru, I don't know what is your feeling. Master Clef also told me about your intention to not become Magic Knight again. The reason why he trusted me to give your magic is to protect you as the Pillar of Cefiro.  
  
You can choose whether you want to be a Magic Knight or not, after we get out from this world…I'll support your decision whatever it is, don't worry!" The red, pig-tailed girl smiled in response, while her friends nodded. After all, it was their priority to get out from this world. Then Fuu asked,  
  
"Excuse me, Sir Lantis. How do you give our magic? I thought only Master Clef who can do that…" Lantis took his sword and showed the glove pad at his left hand.  
  
"After the end of Debonair, I studied again to Master Clef to improve my skills. As a result, now I'm considered as another 'pal' like Ascott…therefore I can give your magic right now. By the way, Plecea sends her regards for you!" Suddenly, the gem at Lantis' glove pad brightened. The blue, red and green lights came out and slowly materialized into three different swords! Hikaru cried with excitement,  
  
"My sword!" She took the red sword, while Umi and Fuu took the others. They turned again to Lantis who began to speak again,  
  
"Get ready, Magic Knights!" The Mage Knight brought his sword in front of him, while put his left hand horizontally at the sword. Silently, he whispered something. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu watched him tensely.  
  
"Magic Inheritance!" Instantly, the red flame enveloped Hikaru and she vanished inside the roaring fire. At the same time, a whirling wind wrapped Fuu within and Umi was submerged inside the pillar of water. Lantis stood unmoved, while kept his concentration until the process finished. The girls were back to normal after a few minutes. They already wore a shoulder pad and a breastplate. Hikaru opened her eyes and saw Lantis looked exhausted. She immediately ran to him,  
  
"Lantis, are you all right?" The Mage Knight nodded, before turned to her,  
  
"I'm all right, the process is just exhausting…but we have no time! I'll call Master Clef to summon us to Cephiro…"  
  
  
  
Back again, Makoto asked the others,  
  
"What shall we do right now?" Everyone nodded, before Rei suggested,  
  
"Why do we not use Sailor Teleport? Perhaps it can take us out from here," Mina cheered,  
  
"Wow, nice idea!" Then she asked again, "What about Mamoru and Andre?" Everyone went to silence; they couldn't let Andre know about their secrets. Usagi thought it wasn't fair if they have to left Andre alone, while they returned to the Earth. Then Ami suggested,  
  
"I think Pluto can fetch them after Usagi returns to Earth safely; the longer we are here, the more uncertain is our situation here…" Neptune agreed,  
  
"I agree with Mercury; I and Uranus are going to look for Prince and the boy after you have returned. Don't worry; they'll be fine! Trust us, Princess!" Assured with their words, Usagi have to agree and touched her Eternal Brooch, then shouted,  
  
"Moon Eternal, Make Up!" The Inners followed her by taking their transformation pen and shouts their chant. Instantly, the forest turned bright as daylight!  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it! The Sailor Senshi! I heard about them from the refugee of Negaverse at Twisting Shade!" Then laughter was heard from another silhouette,  
  
"Really? They don't impress me at all…what can you find from those skirt-wearing heroines?" Someone coughed before continued,  
  
"Young one, don't judge the book from its cover…she's right! Those girls…or one of them, for exactly had been defeated several Lesser Lords of Darkness. Not too bad for a record…" They turned to the Magic Knights,  
  
"As for them, they were responsible for overthrow the would-be-Lesser Lord…"  
  
"It sounds they scares you…" The comment was answered with furious glare,  
  
"Nothing scares me! I just…want to be sure only! A good warrior learns their enemy first!"  
  
"Shh, let's see if they managed to get out from this damned planet…"  
  
  
  
The Eternal Sailor Moon turned to the other Senshi, and then turned to Pluto,  
  
"Pluto, let's use Sailor Teleport to send us back to Earth!" They immediately held each other's hand and formed a circle. Pluto closed her eyes; while the others followed and silently whispered an incantation to focus their powers in order to teleport themselves out from the planet.  
  
At the same time, Lantis raised his sword and began to focus his power to contact Master Clef. The Magic Knights watched him hopefully, especially Hikaru Shidou.  
  
Meanwhile, something like a huge meteorite floated above the planet's atmosphere. The reddish glare appeared from the meteorite and shot a red beam toward the planet. Within a second, the beam exploded into a bright halo and its brightness covered the planet from one end to another. Then something like electrical crackles appeared on the atmosphere and disappeared in a short time. The red glare also vanished as well.  
  
After a few moments, nothing happened. Then Venus opened her voice,  
  
"Excuse me, why don't we teleport to Earth?" Everyone opened their eyes and looked to Sailor Pluto. The Guardian of Time frowned; this never happened before. Silently, she focused herself to find the cause. Then she said dejectedly to Sailor Moon,  
  
"Princess, I'm afraid we are being blocked from using Sailor Teleport…" Everyone shocked when they heard the news. Quickly, Sailor Moon asked,  
  
"How…" Pluto shook her head, before she continued,  
  
"I senses a magical barrier surrounding this planet; any attempts to going out will be blocked. It was erected a few moments ago as we try to use Sailor Teleport." Jupiter responded with a disappointment,  
  
"If we can't get out from here, it means…" Mars inhaled deeply, as she said what the others have been dreading,  
  
"We'll never going back to Earth…"  
  
At the Magic Knight's place, Lantis still tries to contact Master Clef. Then he lowered his sword and his face showed an utter frustration. Sensed something wrong, Fuu asked,  
  
"Mister Lantis, is there something wrong?" The Mage Knight replied with disbelief mixed with frustration,  
  
"I don't understand…suddenly, I can't contact neither Master Clef and Primiera…" Umi almost jumped as she heard that. Then she asked with a trembling voice,  
  
"Are…you…sure, Sir Lantis? Perhaps you can try again…" Lantis answered with a cold, sharp answer,  
  
"I already try, but no avail…something or someone was blocked my link to Cephiro…" Instantly, the blue-haired girl let out the shrill scream. Hikaru was stunned with the revelation. The brown-haired girl immediately said something,  
  
  
  
"So, we have to find what blocks Lantis from contacting Master Clef first, if we want to go back. Am I right?" Instantly, Umi stopped her scream and shouted,  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Without waiting, she ran to the East. Fuu called her,  
  
"Wait, Ms. Ryuuzaki!" Then she turned back to Hikaru and Lantis and smiled,  
  
"I'm go ahead to follow Ms. Ryuuzaki, so would you mind if I leave both of you for a while?" She instantly vanished, while the red-haired girl smiled nervously. Then she turned to the Mage Knight with a sorry look,  
  
"Lantis, I'm sorry if we bother you…what happened to us isn't our intention," Lantis replied gently,  
  
"I know, yet I don't regret it as long as you always by my side…" He paid her a thin smile, but it was enough to make Hikaru blushed.   
  
"Come, let's follow Umi and Fuu!"  
  
  
  
From the throbbing eye, the mysterious figures watched the event closely. A heavy voice commented,  
  
"As I expected, they can't even get through the barrier…" The younger voice replied,  
  
"Ha, so they were trapped here like us!" A feminine voice asked, "What shall we do now?"  
  
The answer came, "Why don't we show our hospitality by inviting them to come here? Is it our duty as a good host?"  
  
  
  
  
  
While at the other place, Mamoru was still looking for Andre. He shouted many times, but no reply. Before he turned back, someone called him,  
  
"Mister Chiba?" Andre appeared from the bush. Then Mamoru came to him and asked,  
  
"Thank Kami! Are you all right, Andre?" The American immediately shot him back with a question,  
  
"Mister Chiba, where is Ms. Tsukino?" The Japanese was stunned for a while, before he replied,  
  
"She's fine…she is waiting for us right now…" Instead, Andre was looked disappointed,  
  
"You shouldn't do that…she is your fiancée and you left her alone like that…" Mamoru was astonished with such rebuke. Gently, he said to the boy,  
  
"Andre, I'm sorry that I left Usako only for you, but I promised to your guardian and Chris to keep an eye for you…I don't want to let them down," Andre turned to him, and smiled mischievously,  
  
"Adrian? Don't take him seriously, now you are almost like him! Don't worry about Chris; he can't even keep a goldfish for a long time…thanks for your concern!" Mamoru grinned only, before he grabbed the boy and knocked his head playfully. Both of them fell on the grass, before he spoke again,  
  
"You are a little brat! Come, Usako must worry to both of us! Let's go before she killed both of us…" Suddenly, Andre's face turned to worrisome and he asked Mamoru,  
  
"Mamoru, can I ask them to join us?" The platinum-haired girl and the brown-skinned boy appeared from the bush; Mamoru could only shake his head with amazement.  
  
Above the trees, someone watched them with curiosity…  
  
  
  
Back to the Senshi, Venus asked, "So, what are we going to do since we can't use Sailor Teleport?"  
  
Pluto explained, "We have to find the source of the barrier or…the person who summoned us here, by then we can return to Earth again!" Jupiter gave her remarks,  
  
"Excuse me, but I think it is impossible to do that, given we barely knows about this planet!" However, Mercury replied,  
  
"Pluto's right! Probably, the person who summoned us might not far from here…" Neptune smiled in agreement with her. Excited, Sailor Moon shouted,  
  
"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's find the person and we can going back home!" Mars quickly stopped her,  
  
"Ho, not so fast! Are you going to look for our 'caller' and say 'Hello, we are lost here and we want to going home!' with that costume?" Everyone stared to her; she still wore the Eternal Sailor Moon costume. Realized what Mars meant, the girl sweat-dropped only,  
  
"Er, I think we should transform ourselves back first!" Uranus replied,  
  
"Good idea!" Instantly, they shouted their transformation spell and instantly return to their previous costume. Uranus/Haruka wore the white blazer and pants, while Neptune/Michiru wore the casual gown. In other hand, Pluto/Setsuna has her usual purple gown and Saturn/Hotaru wore her yellow gown. Then Mina quipped again,  
  
"Um, girls! I think we still out of place with this costume; do you think the people on this planet will recognized us?" Makoto shook her head only, while Haruka answered,  
  
"We don't have any choice, but to find the summoner and get out from here fast!" Setsuna tried to comfort the others,  
  
"At least, we're glad to find all of you unharmed! We shall find our way out from here…" Usagi smiled in return; somehow she felt thankful to have such friends like them,  
  
"Thanks for your concern, Setsuna! Now let's find Mamo-chan…"  
  
The girls wandered around the jungle, but it was clear that they were lost. Suddenly, Rei quipped,  
  
"Hey, girls! Have you gone to the jungle before?" Mako replied absent-mindedly,  
  
"The first and last time I enter a jungle is when I fought Tellu from Deathbusters! It isn't a pleasant experience…the jungle was full of flesh-eating plants!" As usual, Mina gave her peculiar comment,  
  
"By the way, I think Tokyo is a jungle too…concrete jungle for exactly! Am I right?" Everybody who heard her, dropped his or her heads. It was clear that nobody among them have explored a real jungle before, not even as Senshi! Then Rei laughed with her own trademark,  
  
"This small jungle doesn't deter me! Just imagine 'the One Hundred Acre Jungle'…" Ami quickly said,  
  
"Er, perhaps you mean 'One Hundred Acre Forest' from Winnie the Pooh…" The Shinto priestess was face faulted. Usagi and Mina chuckled, while Michiru decided to join the fray,  
  
"Be careful, it doesn't like our experience when we fought Neherenia a year ago…"  
  
Mina teased, "Probably, we could find a dangerous animal here…" Rei yelled to them nervously,  
  
"Would you stop saying that? If this is a dangerous place, then why I didn't see…" She was unable to continue her sentence, as the blue-haired girl appeared in front of her. They screamed very loud and simultaneously,  
  
"KYAAAAAAH!! What are you doing here?" Haruka and Setsuna ran toward them, while the rest followed. They were surprised when they saw the girl. Mako quickly recognized her,  
  
"Wait, is she the friend of the girl who was collided with you, Usagi?" The blond-haired girl frowned,  
  
"You don't have to mention that, Mako-chan!"  
  
Meanwhile, Rei and the blue-haired girl began to stare each other after finished their screaming. The latter gasped,  
  
"Wait a minute, I know you! Are you studying at T*A School?" Rei's face beamed when someone knew her, even in this secluded place,  
  
"That's right! Wait, I know you! You are… Ryuuzaki Umi!" Now it's Umi's turn to being proud,  
  
"Oh, it is surprising that someone still know my name here! Of course, my school has a good reputation, especially myself!" However, Rei gave a mocking glance,  
  
"Is that so? I'm sorry I have to disappoint you, Ms. Ryuuzaki! As you know, my school is the best! Your school only pretends to be the best…" Gritted her teeth; Umi stared sharply to her rival,  
  
"Say again? Do you think I don't know who you are, Hino Rei? People called you 'fortune teller'…" Now she smiled evilly, "…but I think you should be called as a 'freak'…that's what I heard from people inside your school." Everyone gasped, nobody ever called Rei as a freak again after they met her. Rei's face turned red and hot like her element, and then she exploded,  
  
"Oh, yeah! You are the snobbish girl I ever see in my life! Nobody likes to have a friend like you!" Umi's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably, as she heard the scathing words. She immediately pointed Rei angrily,  
  
"You… big-mouthed girl! I'm going to teach you a lesson!" Instead afraid, the black-haired girl even taunted her by giving her a finger sign,  
  
"Oh, I was afraid! Try me!" They might end to tear each other apart, if Setsuna and Mako didn't stop them. At the same time, Lantis, Fuu and Hikaru came. The Mage Knight instantly brushed Haruka, who went to stop him. He quickly held Umi together with Fuu. The brown-haired girl tried to persuade her,  
  
"Please, Ms.Ryuuzaki! Don't add more problem here…"While the others still fixed with their fight, Hikaru went closer and called Usagi,  
  
"Ms.Tsukino! You are here too? It is nice to see you again!" Though uncomfortable, the blond-haired girl tried to smile,  
  
"Me too, Ms. Shidou…too bad, the situation is not right for us. By the way, how did you come here?" The red-haired girl answered,  
  
"You will not believe me! When we still at the Crown Café, I heard a voice calling me and…"  
  
"Wait, do you also heard the voice? It isn't more than a mere coincidence now…" Now Setsuna asked her,  
  
"Excuse me, are you sure that you heard the same voice like what she hear?" Instead, it was Lantis who answered her,  
  
"It looks like someone asking help…"Annoyed, Haruka inquired the Mage Knight rudely,  
  
"Who are you?" Lantis replied coldly as a response to her,  
  
"I am their friend! Other than that, none is your business!" Before they could find a solution, Mamoru called Usagi,  
  
"Usako, I'm here!" Usagi's face instantly beamed when she saw him, yet her smile vanished as the American came to the picture. The boy walked behind Mamoru, who went closer to his fiancée.   
  
"Thank Kami! You are all right, Usako?" Andre also greeted her,  
  
"It is nice to see you, Ms.Tsukino! I'm sorry for bothering you…" Usagi replied the greeting with a cold shrug,  
  
"Well…nice to see you again, Andre." Both men was stunned with the response, but then Mamoru noticed something else,  
  
"It seems we have a company here…" He noted the Outer's presence as well. Setsuna greeted him,  
  
"Glad to see you around, my Prince!" In other hand, Haruka watched Andre who tagged along with them.   
  
Nobody said that she doesn't like the Americans; in fact she has met plenty of them while accompanying Michiru's concert abroad. However, the youth…somehow looked different from the others. Rei had told her about her vision at the café, so she must exercised extreme caution to Andre Stevens until it was proven otherwise.  
  
Quick to take a chance, the blond-haired girl immediately said,  
  
"Mamo-chan, here is Shidou Hikaru! Hikaru, this is my boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru!" Hikaru gasped in excitement,  
  
"Wow, you are so lucky! Nice to meet you, Mamoru-san!" Mamoru returned the handshake gently,  
  
"And here is Lantis, her friend!" The Mage Knight ignored him only. Now Mamoru began to scratched his head before he said something,  
  
"Um, I don't know how to tell you this, Usako, but we'll get another company right now…" Instantly, the platinum-haired girl and the brown-skinned boy came out from the bush. Rei and Umi immediately stopped their fight, while Fuu and Ami was quite speechless. Mina and Makoto stunned when they saw the other strangers. However, Lantis, Hotaru, Michiru and Setsuna was simply watched them with mixed feelings. The boy greeted them,  
  
"Hi…what a nice morning…"  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. The Acquaintance Part 2

The Acquaintance   
  
Part II  
  
Disbelieved, Usagi stared the girl and the boy long enough, until she shifted her attention to Mamoru and Andre. Suddenly she took Mamoru's hand and pulled him quite a distance from the others. The Russian girl watched them lazily, while the brown-skinned boy looked at Andre, who shook his head.   
  
"Mamo-chan, where do you get these people? What are they doing here?" Mamoru quickly lifted his hand in exasperation, trying to stop Usagi. Then he said,  
  
"Usako, hold on! I don't know how they could come here, however I think we can't leave them in this strange place…" Usagi cut his sentence impatiently,   
  
"You think? Oh, that's great! Why is always you who doing the thinking? You are not even asking me, not a single word! I never heard you ask, 'Usako, may I doing this or that?' or 'Usako, can I ask your permission?' I'm not a wallpaper, Mamoru Chiba, and I'm not a child anymore…" Losing his patience, Mamoru snapped,  
  
"Usako, I think you're getting irrational now! Look, I'm apologizing to not telling you about Andre, but it wasn't my decision! Kami, I hate to fight with you in the middle of the jungle!"  
  
Hikaru watched the couple's fight incredulously, and then he turned to Lantis,  
  
"I wonder if we would fight like them, Lantis…is it a sign of love or otherwise?" The Mage Knight didn't answer.   
  
Ami breathed in relief after Rei finally calmed herself. She watched the strangers around him; somehow she felt out of place. It was almost like the first time she met Usagi…and the other Senshi. The blue-haired girl wondered if she could make new friends. She rarely went out everywhere with other people, except her friends. Probably she was too…confined with them. Why not? She was comfortable with them, and not intends to change it now. Ami watched Mako who stood quite a distance from her, and smiled. Well, the relationship between them still intact, though some began to suspicious with that. While she still deep in thought, the brown-haired girl sat not far from her,  
  
  
  
While she still deep in thought, the brown-haired girl sat not far from her,  
  
"Is it a busy day, isn't it?" Ami almost jumped when the girl spoke to her, and then she asked back,  
  
"Excuse me, may I…know your name?" The girl merely smiled and offered her right hand,  
  
" Hououji Fuu, that's my name…wait, I know you! You are…Mizuno Ami! Yes, you are!" Ami's face blushed to faint red when Fuu said her name with excitement,  
  
"I read the news about you! You are the brightest student and best chess player in Juuban High School…" Ami tried to evade the subject; she didn't like to be the object of attention. She replied,  
  
"Don't always believe what the people say, Ms. Hououji! In fact, you are also well-known…" Fuu giggled,  
  
"Ah, people always to exaggerate everything! Honestly, I don't see myself so high…it is an honor to meet you!" As she spoke, Ami listened attentively and began to think,  
  
I like her; she doesn't feel inferior though she know who I am…she treats me like a colleague! Something that can relate with… The brown-haired girl continued,  
  
"I really wish that we can be the friends…however some people likes to compare both of us in unfriendly terms, but I believe that you are not taking them seriously. What do you think, Mizuno-san?" Suddenly, Ami shook her hand and answered,  
  
"It is nice to know you, Hououji-san…even an honor to have you as my friend! I believe we have so much in common!" Then both girls laughed playfully, as Rei and Umi watched the event in disbelief. When they turned to each other, they instantly threw a disgusted face and turned away.  
  
"Haay, it seems so crowding here…" Makoto commented, "What do you think, Mina?" The yellow-haired girl didn't answer, as she watched Lantis. However her fantasy ended when the brunette knocked her head around,  
  
"Hey, don't stare him like that! I believe he already belongs to someone…" Mako pointed at Hikaru, who held Lantis' arm tightly. Mina quipped, as she touched her head,  
  
"Mako, why are you not like to see someone happy? At least, let me fantasize myself with a handsome hunk!" Her friend only shook her head only,  
  
"Why don't you try with Andre for example?"  
  
"Too serious!" Then Mako pointed the brown-skinned boy,  
  
"With that boy…"  
  
"Too young, beside don't you heard what Rei say about him?"  
  
"Come on, I thought you are not taking her word seriously!" Mina answered,  
  
"Well, I have to keep my reputation!" Then she turned to the brunette with a mischievous smile,  
  
"Mako, I bet you can't talk with the boy without using your punch!" Startled, Mako answered,  
  
"Oh, yeah! How about Taiki?"   
  
"How about Haruka? You almost beat her out of the crap…" The brunette girl frowned,  
  
"Yeah, after she did it first to me! Oh, so you think I already lose my charm to attract the younger men?  
  
What are you going to give if you lose?" Thinking hard, the yellow-haired girl replied,  
  
"I will treat you at the Crown café for 1month, if I lose! And you! What do you give if you lose?"  
  
"I will cook for you up to 1 month, if I lose! So, do we have the deal?" They slapped their palm upward,  
  
"Deal!" Afterward, Mako rose and walked toward the boy, before she turned back and give a gesture that signaled 'watch me'. Mina gave a thumb up.   
  
Hotaru watched the brown-skinned boy with curiosity. She judged that the boy must be the same age as her. From outward appearance, he looked rude, compared with the Japanese, yet she sensed something unique on him. She thought deeply, when Makoto Kino went to approach the boy. Suddenly Hotaru felt a surge of emotion inside her,  
  
What happened? I never feel this before! Am I jealous to Jupiter? Nonsense! I don't feel anything to the strange boy… She wasn't the only one who feels the change, as Setsuna watched her. The Guardian of Time turned her attention to the boy.  
  
Meanwhile, Fuu and Ami still deep in their conversation; they discussed anything they know and sometimes exchanged information about each other. The platinum-haired girl merely poked a dead trunk beside her, while ignored her surrounding. Then the girls turned on her. Fuu asked,  
  
"Mizuno-san, why don't we try to introduce ourselves to her? She looks lonely and nobody among us make to the first move…" After gave a glance to the girl, Ami nodded in agreement,  
  
"You are right, Hououji-san! Let's come to her!" Both girls went close to the Russian girl. The girl mildly surprised with their coming, yet she continued like nothing happened. Fuu opened the conversation with English,  
  
"Miss, what is your name? May we know your name?" The girl stared them blankly. Ami continued,  
  
"It might sounds strange for your custom, but we're really have good intentions. At least, we can familiarize with each other…" Fuu nodded, while the Russian still didn't answer. Now they were getting nervous; the girl seemed wouldn't respond nor budged to their approach. Finally, Fuu introduced herself,  
  
"My name is Fuu Hououji, and here is my friend, Ami Mizuno!" Slowly, the girl answered,  
  
"Jezycka, that's my name but you can call my English name, Jessie Cross," Without thinking, Fuu and Ami offered their hand simultaneously to her and said,  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jessie Cross…" As they realized their mistake, Jessie rolled her eyes to the sky.  
  
The brown-skinned boy kicked pebbles around him; he really felt out of place and upset with the changes around him. Then he crouched on the ground, while watching the jungle. Suddenly, a shadow covered him and he said impatiently,  
  
"OK, what do you…" He was unable to continue the question as a tall, brunette woman stood in front of him. He was stunned with her appearance, not mention to her beauty,   
  
Damn, she is taller than me and…sexy too! I never know that the Japanese girl can be so beautiful like her…almost like a goddess, no…like the girl in the mangas I read at Jakarta! His musings were broken by a gentle voice  
  
"Am I disturbing you?" Shook his head, the boy immediately stood up and faced her. He began to mumble, trying to find the right sentence,  
  
"Er, no! I'm all right…sorry for my rudeness! I don't mean to…" Mako smiled as he tried hard to apologize, while she mused in,  
  
He looks so cute when he confused…probably it wasn't a mistake to take Mina's challenge after all!  
  
She said, "That's all right! From your appearance, you are not a Japanese…" The boy responded,  
  
"Yes, miss! I'm an Indonesian…Oh, no! I forget to introduce myself! My name is Ray…Ray Evans!" Now it was Mako's turn to get confused,  
  
"Rei what?" Ray was getting nervous now; even he started to perspire heavily,  
  
"My name is…Ray! R-A-Y!" However, the brunette had a hard time to spell his name due to the homophony of name with Rei. She managed to spell 'Rey', that the closer she could get…silently, she cursed,  
  
I wish I study my English well, so I won't have difficulty to spell anyone's name! It is embarrassing to spell the name incorrectly in front of the cute boy like him… Smiled sheepishly, Mako introduced her name,  
  
"I'm Kino Makoto, but my friends calls me Mako…" Ray instantly rubbed his hands to get rid the annoying sweats, before he shook her hand,  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ms. Kino…I'm honored…" While shaking his hand, Mako turned back to Mina who looked displeased with the event. She made a mock whisper to her, which sounded ' you lose'. At the same time, she watched Ami and Fuu with a pained smile.  
  
Back to the quarreling couples, Mamoru finally said,  
  
"Usako…perhaps we'll discuss this after we're going back to Earth!" Suddenly, Usagi grinned sheepishly,  
  
"Er, Mamo-chan, there is a slight problem with that…we can't going back to Earth," Mamoru shocked beyond belief as he heard those words,  
  
"What? How come? Are you certain of that, Usako? I thought you could use your Sailor Teleport…"  
  
  
  
"It didn't work! Pluto said that there is a barrier around the planet, which blocking us from using the Sailor Teleport…" Sighed, he simply couldn't think what else gone wrong. Having a fight with his fiancée over Andre was worse, now stranded on a strange, unknown planet with the girls and several strangers was more than he could bear. Then Usagi hugged him and asked,  
  
"I'm afraid! What shall we do, Mamo-chan?" Mamoru stroked her hair gently and smiled. He realized that the outburst was evoked by her jealousy to Andre. She couldn't imagine that she must compete the affection from him. He hugged back, while pondered the moment when they met for the first time at Silver Millenium. For their love, they had passed many ordeals, including the Galaxia incident. Then he said,  
  
"Usako, I'm apologizes for being angry with you…I ask you to try to acquainted with Andre. He's a good boy; once you know him you will like him. Probably, we can do the same with the others and I see that they have made some new friends, including you." The yellow-haired girl turned her sight to Hikaru who waved to her, and then to Ami and Fuu who still talked with Jessie and Makoto with Ray. Reluctantly, she looked at Andre, before turned to the man whom she loved so much,  
  
"I will try, Mamo-chan…I will try!" When they joined with the others, Haruka came closer to them. From her look, Usagi realized that she want to talk something with Mamoru. She said,  
  
"I'm going ahead, Mamo-Chan! I'll talk with Ms. Shidou!" He nodded only, before Usagi left him with the tomboyish girl. He turned to Haruka and asked,  
  
"Oh, Haruka, do you have something to talk?" She didn't wait to speak; instead she asked,  
  
"My Prince, what is the American boy doing here?" Hinting tone of suspicion, Mamoru replied tactfully,  
  
"Haruka, Andre is my friend! I don't know how he can join us here, but I 'm assures you that he isn't a threat to us…" However, the short-cropped girl answered,  
  
"It isn't his place…is he know…" Mamoru already countered,  
  
"I appreciated your concern to Usagi's safety, Haruka! Yet, there is nothing wrong with Andre; I can guarantee that!" She didn't ask further, and then she left Mamoru to join with Michiru. The green-haired girl asked,  
  
"He doesn't believe you?" Haruka merely watched Andre suspiciously,  
  
"It isn't his place, he can become a problem…what do you think, Michiru?" Michiru replied,  
  
"Probably you're right, but we must not too hasty to judge him until it is proven otherwise…"  
  
The mysterious figure watched them through the throbbing eye relief; he witnessed everything that transpired. He merely nodded when watching Ami and Fuu together with the Russian girl. He waved his hand, instantly the picture was replaced with Ray and Makoto chatted.  
  
"Hmm, another visitors! I wonder what kind of people they are? Everything already set in place…the only thing we have to do now is waiting…patient like a spider…"  
  
  
  
At the forest, everyone but Lantis tried to acquaint each other. Ami began to introduce her new friends to Usagi,  
  
"Usagi, here is Hououji Fuu! As you know, she is Ms. Shidou's best friend!" The brown-haired girl shook Usagi's hand warmly,  
  
"It is nice to meet you, Ms. Tsukino! Probably we can know better!" The yellow-haired girl smiled in return. Now it was Jessie's turn. When she came closer, Usagi felt the goosebumps at her neck,  
  
"Her name is Jessie Cross, Usagi! Perhaps you might have some problem, since Ms. Cross' custom is greatly different from us…but she's quite communicative!" Usagi offered her hand, but Jessie merely stared her with disdain. She felt the ice blue eyes bored deeply inside her mind; even now she began to afraid. Trying to break the ice, Ami said,  
  
"Ms. Cross, probably you find Usagi is not like the rest of us, however she's a nice girl!" Usagi cut her instantly,  
  
"You don't have to tell that, Ami-chan!" At the same time, the Russian shook her hand and said,  
  
"Nice to know you, Ms. Tsukino!" Usagi stunned with the reaction, before replied,  
  
"N-nice to meet you, Ms. Cross…" Before she recovered, Mako already comes with Ray. At the same time, Ami felt a sting of jealousy when she saw them. After what happen a while ago, Usagi felt a little relaxed. She said to her friend,  
  
"Hi, Mako-chan! It seems you got another boy with you!" The brunette smiled nervously,  
  
"No, just a new friend! Usagi, let me introduce you with someone… Ray, come here!" The boy came forward; it was oblivious to Usagi that he was very nervous. Then she gave him a smile to lighten the situation.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, my name is Ray Evans and I'm an Indonesian…" The word ticked Ami and Fuu, as they began to pepper him with questions,  
  
"Indonesia? Is that close with Bali? I read about it at the geography book! They said it is a nice place to go! Is that so, Mr. Evans?"  
  
"Yes, is it true they called it "the Emerald of Equatorial Region'? By the way, is it true that it is the place of the extremists?" Ray was dumb-founded with those questions until Makoto stopped them,  
  
"Ami, look what you have done! You scared him!" Heard that, Usagi chuckled only. They already knew Makoto's attitude when it came about boys. She have to admitted that the boy might looked rude for the Japanese standard, but he knew how to carry himself politely. She found out that she liked him better than the Russian. Then Mamoru came,  
  
"Usako, how is it now?" She explained,  
  
"You're right, Mamo-chan! They are not bad after all! By the way, where is Andre?" He pointed to Andre who listened the conversation between Ray and the other girls.  
  
  
  
"Impressive, I must say!" The American commented on Ray's explanation about his place. Ray stared back to him. Then he asked,  
  
"What do you know about my country?" Andre answered,  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I just listen to what the others said but I don't take them seriously…" Suddenly Ray offered his hand,  
  
"Then would you mind to shake my hand? Just to prove what you say!" Without hesitation, Andre shook his hand,  
  
"I'm Andre Stevens from US! Glad to meet you!" The Indonesian replied,  
  
"And I'm Ray Evans, nice to meet you!" Then everybody clapped their hands, while Jessie sniffed only.  
  
Few moments later, they walked around the forest to find a nearby settlement. In unanimous decision, the girls (not including Magic Knights and Jessie) chose Mamoru as their leader temporarily. Lantis simply acquiesced with their decision. However, the band found out that going out from the jungle was not easy as they thought; even Ami and Fuu did little to alleviate the problem.  
  
"It is much easier if we have a compass!" Rei complained, "Probably the one who summoned us here, don't think that we are landed in the middle of the jungle!" Ami tried to calm her,  
  
"Rei, complaining will do nothing for us!" Then she watched Jessie scraped the tree barks and stone around them. Fuu asked her,  
  
"Ms. Cross, what are you doing?" Slowly, the girl rose up and explained,  
  
"I'm trying to find some moss or lichen around this place. Those plants don't like direct sunlight and prefers damp places, if we find it we may know where is our direction is." Suddenly, Ami realized something,  
  
"Ms. Cross is right! The lichen and moss is used to grow to the western direction, since they avoids the sunlight! It is the basic training for the jungle survival, why didn't I think that before?" Jessie continued,  
  
"There's something else you should know, Ms. Mizuno! Ms.Hououji!" Umi gave the girl a mocking surprise,  
  
"Which is?" The Russian was unfazed with the treatment, even she said,  
  
"Do you notice something wrong with this jungle? It isn't an ordinary jungle…" Hotaru replied,  
  
"She's right! I didn't hear any sounds since we arrived here; there is no sounds of singing birds or insects…"  
  
Setsuna added, "It looks like the place is already abandoned…" Lantis interrupted,  
  
"Or dead…there is no living things around!" Everyone gone silent, before Rei broke it,  
  
"Will you stop with the nonsense? Do we must believe what the girl say?" Ami instantly defended Jessie,  
  
"Rei, that is unfair! Ms. Jessie just told what she thinks necessary!"  
  
"Oh, yeah! It seems not necessary for me!" Then Umi joined the fray,  
  
"So do you know the better idea, wise guy?" While they fought verbally, Jessie inhaled deeply. Meanwhile, Andre sensed something wrong and turned to the right side. Mamoru immediately asked,  
  
"What's wrong, Andre?"  
  
"I feel something approaches us…very fast and strong! It comes to our direction right now…" Without warning, Haruka also asked him. Her tone looked wary,  
  
"How do you know that?" The youth turned to her and watched with a pained look, but then he continued,  
  
"I…just feel it…" Yet, Haruka still unconvinced with his words. Not for long, a heavy thumping and creaked twigs was heard from Andre's direction. The first who responded to that is Lantis. He warned,  
  
"Be careful, something's coming to our direction!" He immediately prepared his sword and went to protect Hikaru, meanwhile the Outers and Inners circled Usagi and Mamoru in a casual formation in order to make them not oblivious. Jessie and Ray simply stay behind the others. Slowly but sure, the sound was getting closer and everyone felt their tension rises. Suddenly, the bush in front of Andre was brushed aside and something leaped forward.  
  
"Get down!" Before it hit Andre, Haruka has pushed the American to the ground. Andre was taken aback with the action. Whatever it was, it moved very fast to be seen with ordinary eyes. When it turned to Hikaru, Lantis opened his first attack, but it evaded the attack easily and made a long leap behind Hikaru. The red-haired girl almost pulled her sword, but a voice stopped him,  
  
Don't do that! I won't harm you… Stunned, she didn't pull the sword. Her action surprised Umi and Fuu. But then everyone's attention turned to the mysterious thing that attacked them. Hikaru gasped in shock as she saw the object that almost hit Andre and her, because it was a large lion. The difference is its mane looked like a furious flame, while its fur was glowed like a burning brazier. The beast had taken a defensive stance by put its paws in front of him and stared Shidou Hikaru intensely. Usagi shook with fear, while Mina and Ray looked terrified. Lantis rushed to her side and ready for anything worse. Andre still stunned with what happened, he looked back to Haruka who rose slowly. She left him without saying anything, before he managed to say,  
  
"Thank…you…" Peeked behind Lantis, Hikaru watched the burning lion intensely,  
  
It reminds me with my Mashin, Rayearth! What similarity it has with Rayearth? For a moment, nobody moved nor spoke; they still maintained the same stance. Then the lion let a loud roar, followed with a low growl.   
  
OUTLANDERS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ANDERION? Everyone surprised to hear that, somehow the creature has spoken to them telepathically. Hikaru instantly asked,  
  
Who are you? What are you? The lion turned on her and its eyes stared her cautiously,  
  
I 'M CALLED LEYON, THE COURAGEOUS LION! YOU HAVEN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION YET! Then Usagi stammered,  
  
"Er, s-someone called us to come here…" The beast called Leyon, turned its sight to her, but then turned to the rest again,  
  
THE SUMMONNER? HE HAS CALLED YOU? IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, LEAVE THIS PLANET IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS NOT YOUR FIGHT! Suddenly, it turned to Pluto and both of them locked sight,  
  
Why? Are we in danger? If so, what is the danger? Leyon didn't respond; it grinned to Pluto as to comment her ability to speak telepathically. Slowly, he relaxed its stance and began to turn away from them,  
  
IT IS UP TO YOU; DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! STAY AWAY FROM DARKSPYRE, OR ELSE YOU WILL MEET THE FATE WORSE THAN DEATH ITSELF…Before the lion left, Hikaru shouted,  
  
"Wait, what is Darkspyre? Why can't we go there?" Leyon turned back,  
  
STAY AWAY FROM DARKSPYRE! BEWARE OF THE OVERLORDS! Then it ran away, leaving them in confusion! Everyone returned to the sense when Rei yelled,  
  
"Let's follow the lion! It might know the way out!" Before Usagi could warn her, the raven-haired girl already pursued Leyon. Didn't want to lose, Umi followed her as well. Usagi turned to others, especially Hikaru and Mamoru,  
  
"We must follow them! Probably Rei-chan has a point! The lion might know the way out here!" The red-haired girl nodded in agreement, while Mamoru said,  
  
"Be careful, Usako! We don't know what waiting us there, but you're right!" Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru also expressed the same sentiment. Not for long, everyone followed Rei and Umi. Jessie only sighed,  
  
"Why are they too rash in doing something?" Then Andre asked her,  
  
"Do you feel something wrong?" The Russian turned to him,  
  
"No, there is nothing wrong now, but it will be if our friends keep following their judgment…"  
  
Now it's Ray's turn to comment, "It is already wrong since the beginning!" Nobody spoke again, as they started to follow the others.  
  
Meanwhile, Rei and Umi already gone ahead and locked in a heated argument,   
  
  
  
"Hey, stay out from here! It is not your problem!" The blue-haired girl mocked,  
  
"Oh, yeah! Try me! You are not going to win!" Gritted her teeth, Rei replied in the same fashion,  
  
"We'll see that!" So intense the bickering that they failed to see someone in front of them. When they did they shouted simultaneously and…crashed to each other! Just at the time when Usagi and the rest arrived. They surprised to find Rei and Umi sprawled to the ground, touching their bruised face and lump. However, they were more surprised as they saw a boy and a girl not far from them. The boy has a blond hair, while the girl has black hair. Both children wore strange-looking costumes, almost like a crossover between Indian and Mongol costumes. Usagi and Hikaru moved forward to Rei and Umi, followed by Ami, Mako and Fuu,  
  
"Rei-chan, are you all right?" Ami asked the raven-haired girl, "Are you hurt?"  
  
Rei answered, "No, only a little bruise! I hope she got the worse!" Umi replied,  
  
"In your dream, s(^(^)(^+)(!" Usagi turned to the children who still scared with them, and Mamoru came closer to them. The yellow-haired girl said to them,  
  
"Don't worry, we won't hurt you! Are you lost?" The blond haired boy nodded only, then Fuu and Mako joined them,  
  
The brunette asked, "Who are they, Usagi?" Usagi shook her head; she was at loss,  
  
"I have no idea! I don't even know if they can speak Japanese or English," Ami suggested,  
  
"Perhaps we can use sign language to make ourselves clear," Everybody nodded,  
  
"Do it, Ami-chan!" Then the blue-haired girl started to use the sign language, though a little bit confused the children watched her with curiosity. As Ami made a gesture toward herself and the mouth, signaling the introduction, the girl answered hesitantly by pointing herself and then her brother,  
  
"Siratyl…Lezon…" Mako immediately commented, "I think that is their name. Ami, ask them if they saw a lion passed here…" When Ami asked them, the children merely shook their head.  
  
"No, they didn't see anything! The only thing they know is they are lost and wanted to go home…" The blond boy started to cry, before his sister calmed and wiped his tears. Usagi touched with the event; even she and Hikaru almost cried as well. Then she said,  
  
"Ami-chan, ask them where is their home…we'll bring them there!" When Ami asked Siratyl, she answered by pointing to the northeast direction,  
  
"I think their home is located at the northeast and there is a city there!" Suddenly, everyone's face beamed,  
  
"A city? That's good news! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" However, Setsuna stopped them,  
  
"I'm sorry, but the beast warned us to not go there…" Instantly, Mina protested,  
  
"But, Setsuna, we talk about a city here…the lion didn't mention that!" Then Jessie continued from nowhere,  
  
"She's right…the warning won't be given to us if it doesn't has a point!" Everyone was silent, like a grave, as the Russian stared to the children with a penetrating cold look. The blond boy instantly hugged Usagi, while the girl hid behind Mamoru. Jessie said,  
  
"I wonder how these children are get lost here…are they accidentally lost or doing it in purpose? If the forest has nothing lives here, much more the children…" Unable to hold her irritation, Usagi rose and stared the platinum-haired girl angrily,  
  
  
  
"Are you say that we must leave them here? Is that so?" The Japanese was quite taller and older than her, yet Jessie said unflinchingly,  
  
  
  
"It is you the one who say that, not me…" Usagi merely knuckled his fist, trying to stop herself from kill the insolent girl. Ami quickly intervened them,  
  
"Stop it! Usagi, forgive Ms. Cross! Sometimes she's quite frank in speaking…something we don't have in Japan," Then she turned to Jessie,   
  
"Jessie, I hope you do understand that we want to go home and need a shelter badly. If these children really have a home, probably we can accompany them until they find their house! We simply can't let them inside this forest…" The Russian didn't answer; she merely went away. Breathed in relief, Hikaru clapped her hands and said,  
  
"So, let's go now!"  
  
Not for long, the Sailor Senshi and Magic Knights followed Siratyl's direction to the city. After spent three hours walking, finally they have arrived at the city. It was beautiful from above the hill. The houses looked shining and bright, while the most prominent building has a crystal-like structure floated above it. The city has surrounded by a huge wall. They were stunned with such view, since nothing could be seen on Earth.  
  
"By Kami! Am I dreaming?" Usagi exclaimed with surprise, "It is beautiful than Tokyo!"  
  
Ami nodded, "It is a fabulous city…I must admit that!" Mina added,  
  
"I wonder if they have a handsome hunk inside…"  
  
Fuu watched the city with admiration, "It is remind me to…Cefiro…and Felio…"  
  
Umi and Rei stunned with the view, while the Outers and Lantis surveyed the city carefully.  
  
Suddenly, they heard something behind and saw Andre knelt on the ground. The American's face looked sick, while Ray tried to help him. Mamoru hurriedly ran toward him, much to Usagi's irritation. He asked,  
  
"Are you all right, Andre?" Andre answered though he looked pale,  
  
"I…I'm all right, Mamoru…just feeling nauseated only…" Then Michiru came to them and offered something,  
  
"Here is some aspirin, I hope it can help you…" Andre took some pills and swallowed it immeditately,  
  
"Thanks, Ms…" The green-haired woman smiled in gentleness, before introduced herself,  
  
"Kaiou, Michiru Kaiou…or Michelle in your language." Slowly, Ray and Mamoru helped him standing again, and at the same time he thought something,  
  
It doesn't make any sense; the city was filled with black mana! It is almost suffocates me, but Mamoru and the rest don't affected at all. Shall I tell them? Yet, he noticed that Haruka still watched him like an eagle,  
  
No, they'll be suspicious to me…I think Ms.Tsukino is jealous to me. I don't want to add another problems!  
  
  
  
When they entered the city, the street was crowded with hustle-bustle and busy people. Yet they seemed ignore their presence. While everyone watched the surrounding, only Ray who took a little distance from Mako.  
  
Strange, the people here are looks real…but then why they didn't care with us? Something is funny here… Suddenly, he bumped with an old people wore a tall turban. He almost pushed away,  
  
"I'm sorry…I don't see it!" the turbaned man simply ignores him and left him like nothing happened,  
  
  
  
See, something funny is happened here…  
  
Not for long they stood in front of the gate, Siratyl and Lezon gestured toward it with some excitement. Mako commented,  
  
"I believe this is their house…" Everyone stared to the tall building where the crystal-like structure floated above. Fuu merely held her chin, thinking about the place,  
  
"The building is more likely a palace…I wonder who they are," Usagi answered,  
  
"It doesn't matter, the important thing is that we help the children come back safely and then ask the way out…am I right?" The Senshi nodded, except Setsuna who looked doubtful. The Time Guardian watched the building cautiously; she didn't even notice Usagi came closer,  
  
"Setsuna, are you all right?" Jolted, the older woman answered,  
  
"I don't know, Princess! The place is looks safe, but I still doubt this is to be true…"  
  
"Come on, what make you say so?" The dark-skinned woman didn't answer, instead she turned to Andre who looked pale than usual. He leaned at the wall not far from the gate; Jessie and Ray were around him. The Indonesian asked him,  
  
  
  
"Mr. Stevens, are you sick?" The American answered weakly,  
  
"I feel my head almost splitting up…something is not right in this place…" Then Haruka came  
  
"Probably you want some aspirin…" Jessie sensed that she didn't show much sympathy to Andre though she spoke that. Immediately, Mamoru said,  
  
"Andre, Usagi and I will enter first, while you stay here. Ms. Cross and Mr. Evans will be with you…" Ray couldn't hold his surprise, as he heard that,  
  
"But, Mr. Chiba…" He couldn't even finish his word when Mamo added,  
  
"Just in case, Andre. We promise to get you back once we meet with the children's parent…" Meanwhile, Jessie looked to Ami and Fuu, and then asked,  
  
"Are you going too?" The brown-haired girl said with carefully,  
  
"Ms. Cross, we just check the situation first. Once safe, we'll get you here…beside Mr. Stevens needs your help for awhile," Ami patted her shoulder,  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine! Nobody will left their friends alone…" Though doubtful, Jessie decided to against her initial instinct to not trust them. Finally she said,  
  
"Be careful then…" Both girls smiled before they entered the gate with others, leaving those three behind. Slowly, the gates closed with a loud thud. Andre and Ray could only watched it helplessly.  
  
The Senshi and Magic Knights astonished with what they saw as they walked along the passage inside the palace, however they reminded themselves that the only thing they want is to going back to Earth. They hoped to find some answers once they met the parents of those children. So preoccupied they are with their thinking that they failed to notice the sinister smiles on the children.  
  
Not for long, they entered a huge hall. It was circular-shaped and a large throne stood alone in the middle of the hall. Mina exclaimed,  
  
"Wow, it's nice place! I believe this must be the place for the King!" Usagi and Hikaru nodded in agreement, while Ami, Fuu and Mako looked the surrounding with amazement. Meanwhile, Setsuna, Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru and Lantis stood close to the wall. Umi also watched the place as well, however Rei looked restless.  
  
At the same time, a purple mist crept around the place. Siratyl sat on the throne playfully, while her brother sat at the pedestal around the throne. Suddenly, the Shinto Priestess screamed aloud and held her head tightly. Inside her head, the violent vision passed with such incredible speed. She could only note the most disturbing among them, a huge, throbbing eye! It stared her with hunger…then everything was dark!  
  
When she awoke, everybody surrounded her, including Ryuuzaki Umi. Gently, Usagi asked her,  
  
"Rei-chan, what happened? I never see you like this; do you get another visions again?" Instantly, Rei grabbed her arms tightly and said hoarsely,  
  
"We must leave this place! The place is not safe…this is a trap for us!!" Mamoru and Lantis looked each other with surprise. Setsuna started to worry and noticed that the hall already filled with the purple mist. Usagi was hesitated, yet she knew that Rei's vision never failed them. Then she said,  
  
"We must leave this place immediately!" Mako called her,  
  
"The children are disappeared!" She turned to the throne and saw nobody there. Haruka shouted,  
  
"Princess, we must leave now!" Hikaru turned to Lantis, who nodded and immediately went to the door.  
  
To their horror, the door closed with a loud bang and a terrible laugh echoed inside the hall…  
  
Author's note: Wait the fateful battle of Sailor Senshi and Magic Knights for their life in 'Closing the Trap'! 


	4. Closing the Trap

Closing the Trap   
  
The purple mist with a red and blue hue filled the entire room. The Sailor Senshi became wary when they saw what happened. Usagi hugged Mamoru tightly; while Lantis and Hikaru tried to keep calm. Suddenly, the red and blue mist separated from the purple one. Slowly, both began to materialize into a familiar shape. Someone appeared from the red mist; it was the blond haired boy. His face almost looked like a normal child, yet it lacked any cheerful _expression. Instead, he watched them contemptuously.   
  
The boy wore an oversized black armor, which had a chipped surface around it. Meanwhile, the black-haired girl came out from the blue one; her blue gown was very transparent and almost revealing her voluptuous body. Mamoru couldn't help to blush, much to Usagi's jealousy. The girl's green eyes stared them with disdain. Rei wasn't sure, but she felt something wrong. She noticed that the boy and girl's smile was devoid from anything akin to human. Hikaru shivered because of it. Before their surprise was finished, the purple mist whirled around the throne like a cyclone. Out of the whirlwind, someone appeared. It was a young man with a purple cloak and garment. He held the skeletal staff with a skeleton and wore the purple mitre. The staff added a menacing look on the man. The man watched them with a hardened _expression. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna took a defensive position. Then he greeted with a cold tone,   
  
"Welcome to Anderion, Sailor Senshi and Magic Knights!"   
  
Outside, Ray still waited impatiently. He was bored to death, while waiting for Usagi and her friends inside. He turned to Jessie and Andre. Both of them also waited. So much to talk; I don't even know them! He thought, I wonder what happened inside...   
  
Back at the Throne Hall, everyone was stunned with the appearance of three mysterious people. Then Umi Ryuuzaki broke the silence,   
  
"How do you know about all of us?" However, Fuu Hououji intervened,   
  
"Come on, Miss Umi! We barely know the native language of this planet. How do we expect them to answer?" Surprisingly, the man answered...in fluent Japanese,   
  
"Well, Ms. Houhouji! How we know all of you is not important! It seems your language is not changed a bit," Everyone is shocked. Ami couldn't help to wonder, and she asked him,   
  
"How do you know to speak Japanese?" The man chuckled,   
  
"In 1589, I visited Japan at Nagasaki and spent almost 3 years there! From there, I learned much about your language and culture..." Suddenly, everybody was sweat-dropped. The man replied in a stern tone,   
  
"I don't think that we should discuss about that..." Makoto watched the girl on the throne long enough   
  
until the realization came to her,   
  
She shouted, "She's the girl who guided us here! Then you are..." The girl nodded in satisfaction, as the realization sank into the Sailors Senshi and Magic Knights' minds,   
  
She said in a mock surprise, "It seems you aren't slow-witted after all,"   
  
Fuu continued, "Then...you were the boy and girl who followed us here!" The girl nodded, confirming her answer,   
  
"Yes, we are the ones who guided you here!" Then the man stood and gave a bow,   
  
"Ah, we almost forgot to introduce ourselves! My name is Henryk Pieter van De Haargen, but you can call me De Haargen!" The boy followed him,   
  
"I'm Lezonidar Vitragis, also known as Lezon!" His arrogant stance made Lantis, Mamoru and Makoto felt disgusted. After his turn, the girl introduced herself,   
  
"I'm Aes'ratyl Tyzdair or Siratyl! We were known as the Overlords of Anderion, who ruled the planet!" Then Ami tried to ask another question,   
  
"Excuse me, sir! We accidentally landed here...would you help us find the way back to our home?" Her question was greeted with a derisive laugh from the Overlords. Seeing her friend being laughed at, Usagi shouted,   
  
"What's so funny about that!?" De Haargen wiped the tears from his eyes, before he answered with pretense sadness,   
  
"The way back home? Hmm...I'm afraid that we can't answer that question."   
  
Lezon continued, "Besides, it's not important how you are going to go back now. Rather, the question is in what condition will you be going back?" His word sounded like a threat to them. Realizing that, Haruka shouted,   
  
"What do you mean by that!?" De Haargen walked forward and thudded his skeletal staff on the floor. The sound echoed to every corner. His _expression turned hard and grim like a stone. He spoke,   
  
"Once anyone enters here, nobody would go out that easily! The same is applied for you too!" After hearing his words, the Sailor Senshi and Magic Knights realized that they had fallen into the Overlord's trap. What made them upset was they were walked into it with an open eye. Mamoru thought about Andre and the other strangers who waited for them outside. However, he is determined to protect Usagi, Andre and anyone here with his strength.   
  
Rei screamed with her whole lungs, "You can't treat us as you please!"   
  
Umi followed her, "That's right! Who do you think you are!?" The old Overlord didn't answer; instead he turned to his younger colleagues. Lezon and Siratyl smiled only before they walked down towards the Sailor Senshi and Magic Knights.   
  
"I knew you would say that! The only way out of here... is death!!"  
  
Meanwhile, the strangers still waited outside. Jessie watched her wristwatch, and then turned to the huge gate where Ami, Fuu and others entered. She saw that her companions were bored likewise. Jessie wondered whether she should join with Ami and Fuu.  
  
  
  
Inside, the situation turned tense as the Overlords made their hostility toward them real. Usagi couldn't hold her exasperation anymore,  
  
"This is insane! Why do you want to kill us? What is our mistake to you?"  
  
De Haargen replied without any sympathy, "Mistake? Your only mistake is coming to Anderion!"  
  
Tried to bluff the enemy, Setsuna warned, "Overlords, I warn you that you had threatened Princess Serenity! We, the Outer Senshi, won't stand silent to the threat!" Hikaru surprised when she saw the dark-skinned woman could speak with cutting words like that,  
  
Lezon hissed, "Witch! We are not ordinary sorcerers like what you think! We have rank in Darkness! We are higher than Queen Beryl and Neherenia, even above Wiseman, Pharaoh 90, Chaos and Debonair!!"  
  
Mina asked, "Do you know them?" Yet, Setsuna countered with a bitter sarcasm,  
  
"Only the one who are above them...the demons from Jigoku (Hell)!" Hearing the sarcasm, the Overlords laughed again. Then Siratyl laughed insanely,  
  
"Ha...ha! Sailor Senshi! Transform yourself! Make Up! Magic Knights! If you don't want to die, defend your self!" The Sailors gritted their teeth when she made fun of their transformation chant like nothing. They turned on Usagi, awaiting her decision.  
  
Usagi merely bit her lips; she never thought that they would have to fight again only to defend themselves.   
  
She turned to Hikaru Shidou, who had the same thought.  
  
Hikaru felt dismayed; it was never occurred that they have to fight again, but not in Cefiro. She turned her sight to Lantis, Umi and Fuu. Then Fuu said something,  
  
"Hikaru, do what you think the right thing to do..." The red-haired girl stared the Overlords with contempt, and then turned to her blond companion. Both of them nodded.  
  
Usagi said with a loud voice, "We'll fight since you don't give us any choice! Moon Eternal, Make Up!!" Instantly, a blinding light enveloped Usagi. Others shouted their transformation make up and the light became brighter. Meanwhile, Mamoru had transformed himself into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
  
  
Hikaru added, "We are fighting for our heart! No matter what happened!" She pulled her sword from the glove and transformed into Magic Knight. Her friends also followed the suit. Lantis prepared his sword.  
  
Instead, the demonic sorcerers watched the transformation without doing anything. When finished, the girls stared each other with disbelief, especially Hikaru and Usagi/Sailor Moon. The red-haired girl said inside her mind,  
  
Amazing, is she the legendary Sailor Moon? She is so beautiful...and graceful like a princess! She reminds me to Princess Emeralde! At the same time, Sailor Moon watched the Magic Knight with admiration,  
  
Ms. Shidou looks courageous and strong when she transformed; I wish that I would be like her! Strong and brave! Umi displayed the opposite reaction as she watched her rival and exclaimed,  
  
"You...are...Sailor Mars?" Instead, Mars stunned when watched Umi with battle armor and a rapier-like sword,   
  
"You? A Magic Knight?" For a while, they couldn't trade any remarks to each other. Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury watched Fuu reluctantly, and then the Magic Knight turned to her with a genuine smile,  
  
"Well, I really hope we can know each other better but the situation forces us to do otherwise! Let's fight together, Sailor Mercury, so that we can go back home!" The blue-haired Sailor nodded her head, and smiled as well. Later, the sound of clapping hands broke the ice. De Haargen commented,  
  
"Amazing, I never thought that I can see the legendary Sailor Senshi and Magic Knights here!"   
  
Lezon moved forward, "Now it is my turn! Choose the strongest among you!" Lantis went forward, but Hikaru stopped him.  
  
"Do you want to fight him, Lantis?" she asked him worriedly.  
  
The Mage Knight answered, "You stay here, this is my fight alone!" Instead, she shouted,  
  
"No, I won't let you alone! Let me fight with you!" Lantis stared her back  
  
"My duty is to protect the Pillar of Cefiro; if something happened to you, I won't forgive myself!" Hikaru countered,  
  
"Neither do I if something happen to you! I won't let what happened to Princess Emeralde and Zagard repeated again..." Realizing that she won't budge, Lantis turned again,  
  
"It's up to you then! Whatever happened, I will put my life over you!" Hikaru smiled only,  
  
Uranus went to meet Lezon, yet Neptune stopped her. Uranus said,  
  
  
  
"You don't have to do this, Neptune." The green-haired girl replied,  
  
"We'll do this together! Remember when we fight Galaxia? 'tis our duty to protect Princess Serenity with any cost..." The shorthaired one smiled,  
  
"I knew you would say so...be careful, I have feeling this time the enemy aren't like the previous one we've fight before!" Neptune nodded only and turned to Jupiter, who also nodded. When Lantis went forward, Uranus blocked him in his track,  
  
"This isn't your battle, stranger!" Coldly, the Mage Knight brushed her and said,  
  
"It is now!" Felt a little insulted, the Senshi blocked him again. This time she raised her tone,  
  
"Are you deaf? I said this isn't your battle!!" Lantis stared her back. When he pulled his sword,  
  
the situation became tense. Neptune and Jupiter ran to her side, while Hikaru went over to the Magic Knight.  
  
The Overlord watched this event impatiently, and he began to yell,  
  
"Come on! We don't have time to settle this...anyone can make it!" The red-haired girl quickly held Lantis' right arm and shook her head. The Mage Knight understood the meaning and slowly spoke to Uranus,  
  
"He's yours for now..." After the situation has been defused, Uranus went forward, calling upon her attack and directed it to Lezon,  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" The giant energy ball rolled toward the young Overlord. However, he didn't afraid. Instead, he watched the energy ball as it went closer to him. Suddenly, the energy ball changed its direction to...Lantis! The Mage Knight didn't move and...the ball exploded in front of him. Yet, he was unharmed as the Barrier surrounded him. He turned his attention to Sailor Uranus, saying  
  
"Next time, be careful!" Uranus bit her lips only. Now it's Hikaru's turn. Slowly lifting her finger, the red-haired girl shouted,  
  
"Flaming Arrow!" The flames danced around her before they transformed into the arrows and lurched toward Lezon. Meanwhile, Jupiter didn't want to be left out,  
  
"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The crackle of thunder appeared with a beam of lightning; she hurled it toward her opponent. As the attacks rolled toward him, Lezon merely lifted his hands. Those attacks were stopped in the midst of the air. Everyone couldn't believe his or her eyes,  
  
Hikaru shocked, "Oh, my God!"   
  
Jupiter cried, "Impossible!" When everyone stunned, the Overlord quickly waved his hands and the attacks...were gone to the opposite direction. Lantis' face turned in horror as he saw where the attacks went,  
  
"Hikaru, look out!" The warning was too late! The lightning bolt struck the Magic Knight; her body shook violently as she screamed in pain. At the same time, the flames swallowed Jupiter. She threw herself out to avoid the fire. Neptune quickly tended her, while Lantis took Hikaru. She was all right, only felt shock due to the lighting attack. He and Uranus stared back to Lezon, who was still untouched. The young boy smiled,  
  
"I have to admit that you had defeated Chaos and Debonair, but can you defeat us?" Lantis replied coldly,  
  
"I don't care! You will pay what you have done to Hikaru!" Instantly, he charged toward the sorcerer,  
  
  
  
In another place, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Fuu and Umi stance themselves as Siratyl walked toward them. She played her horn flute; the soft, gentle melodies were heard inside the hall. Then she said with a smirk,  
  
"You look intelligent and beautiful. Pity, I have to kill you all! We can't risk anything to interrupt our rule in Anderion,"  
  
Mars shouted, "You can try, but you won't succeed!"   
  
Fuu added, "We'll going home safely!" Umi, Venus and Mercury nodded in agreement. The female Overlord giggled only. She sighed,  
  
"Pity, what a pity! I am not good as De Haargen, and I am not a warrior like Lezon! Don't worry, I will try my best to not disappoint all of you!" She played her flute back, this time her music looks disturbed and dark. Anyone who heard it, felt depressed. Suddenly, the monsters materialized around them and began to attack ferociously.  
  
Mercury screamed, "Mercury Bubble Spray!" Followed by Venus,  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The yellow beam struck some monsters, yet the others pressed on despite the thick mist around them. Umi released her magical attack,  
  
"Ice Sword!" The swords of ice flew toward those monsters and impaled them through. Fuu quickly summoned Warning Wind to protect them. The monsters poured continuously. Seeing their situation, Mars summoned,  
  
"Mars Fire Soul Bird!" The form of firebird appeared and instantly flew toward the monsters, burning them severely. Yet it did little to stop them from attacking. Siratyl still playing her flute as her eyes watched the Sailors and Magic Knight fought to defend their lives. In the midst of battle, Mercury withdrew and took her computer out. After she put the visor, she started the scanning to find the Overlord's weakness.  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Moon, Pluto, Saturn and Mamoru watched the battle tensely. It was Pluto, who broke the silence,  
  
"Princess, we should help the other Sailors!" Sailor Moon nodded; she knew Pluto was right.   
  
"You're right! Let's go!" They started to run toward others. Suddenly, De Haargen materialized in front of them from nowhere. All of them startled. Instantly, Saturn put her glaive toward the Overlord. The sorcerer warned,  
  
"Let Lezon and Siratyl have their own fight, except if you want me to join!" Then the young sorcerer watched them, amusing himself with their worrisome looks,  
  
"It had been a long time since I fought anyone like you, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon stared him with look of confusion and concern at the same time. She couldn't understand why these people wanted them dead.  
  
She asked, "Why are you doing this? What can you gain from our death?" De Haargen smiled,  
  
"Ah, you don't know us! You have defeated many enemies, but you never encounter a foe like us...the enemy who had a heart full with a pitch-black darkness. To be an Overlord, we have to get rid anything that will weaken our resolve. For us, love, trust, faith and friendship had been gone a long time ago. The only thing remained is the darkness itself..." Sailor Moon quickly argued,  
  
"It can't be true! You must be mistaken!" Slowly, the sorcerer lowered his head. It seemed he looks sad,  
  
"I was a human once...the society banished my family because my father didn't conform to their ideas and follow his own. My sister is the only one who never left me..." He was silent for a moment, before staring them coldly. This time, his words full with anger,  
  
"When she forcibly taken from me, I decided to forsake my humanity and gave myself to the Darkness! By then, I have become an Overlord ... I'm speaking too much already so I almost forget to kill all of you. Get ready, Sailor Moon! I will test your strength!!" After speaking that, he whirled his skeletal staff on air. The whirl produced the high-pitched, shrill-like screams in process. Then a horde of skulls appeared around the Overlord and flew toward Sailor Moon. She shrieked loudly before bashing a skull with her Ginzuishou. Tuxedo dashed the other, followed by Pluto with her Garnet Key and Saturn with Silence Glaive. However, another wave of skulls appeared again...and again...and again...  
  
Back to Lezon, he already took his weapons. His right hand held a jagged sword, while the other held an ordinary sabre. When Lantis swung his sword, the young Overlord quickly crossed his weapons to block the attack. His opponent was taller than him, yet Lezon didn't show any fear. Instead, he laughed with an insane glee,  
  
"What's wrong, Mage Knight of Cefiro? Are you started to afraid?" Lantis didn't answer the sneer; instead he pushed his foe backward as strong as he could. The boy sorcerer leaped quite far. As his feet stepped on the floor, Lantis pointed his sword and shouted,  
  
"Chronos!!" With an instant, the huge beam appeared from Lantis' sword and went toward the Overlord.  
  
It seemed nothing could stop the attack. Once again, Lezon crossed his weapons and muttered something,  
  
"Massacre and Gore! Show your rage!! Overrage!" The reddish light appeared from those weapons. When the attack closed, he charged it like nothing, and...the huge explosion shook the entire hall. While the others had difficulty to keep standing, De Haargen and Siratyl ignored the shock like nothing happened.  
  
Outside, Jessie, Ray and Andre felt something as the earth trembled. The shock subsidized within a minute.  
  
However, it was enough to give them reason to worry that something wrong happened inside. Ray was the first, who asked,  
  
"What's going on inside?" Nobody answered. Jessie began to ponder,  
  
This is not right! However, Mr.Chiba, Ms. Mizuno and Ms. Houhoji told us to wait here whatever happened...could they...  
  
The dust began to settle down after the explosion. Lantis began to see someone stood in front of him. He was shocked when he found out. Hikaru held her breath as she saw the person; her lips trembled,  
  
"Impossible..." It was Lezon! The boy grinned only, while still holding both of his weapons. Then he turned to Lantis.   
  
"Not bad! I almost think that this is the end! Your power is incredible...but it is not enough!" After that, he moved toward the Mage Knight. Lantis prepared himself to receive the attack. Instead charging, The Overlord thrust his weapons and a red energy ball appeared. Before he had time to act, the ball lurched forward and struck Lantis squarely. He was thrown off from the ground and impacted the nearest wall along with the ball. The wall itself cracked under pressure and crumbled! Hikaru screamed and ran toward the unconscious Lantis. At the same time, Jupiter launched another attack,  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The shower of energy went to the Overlord. However, the attack gone nowhere when Lezon waved his hand. Suddenly, someone shouted,  
  
"Submarine Reflection!" The beam of light came out from Neptune's Deep Aqua Mirror. The attack was so close before Lezon could think anything. Surprisingly, he crossed again his weapons to meet the attack. The impact knocked him to the ground. Neptune and Jupiter smiled, only to be faded as the young Overlord arose again. This time, his angelic face was contorted by anger. With a howl, he struck the ground with both weapon and turned to the Senshi.  
  
"Both of you make me angry! Feel my wrath now!!" With a claw-like gesture, he pointed the Senshi. Jupiter and Neptune were shocked when they immobilized, as their foe gleefully watched them. When Lezon lifted his hand, they instantly floated on the air. Uranus cried,  
  
"Neptune! Jupiter! What have you done to them?"   
  
Lezon answered, "This is my real power, Telekinetic! I'm able to deflect your pathetic attacks with my mind alone! Let's see what happened if I'm clapping my hands!" When he clapped, Jupiter and Neptune crashed upon each other. They screamed in pain, however Lezon seemed didn't care. Even he laughed like a child enjoys an entertainment,  
  
"Hahaha! Let's try it again!" As he clapped his hands continuously, they collided again and again...and again...the worst part was the collision seemed get stronger. Soon enough, both Senshi lost their consciousness and their bodies already bruised. Uranus couldn't hold her anger anymore, especially when she heard the sound of broken bone. Screaming to her lungs, she ran toward the Overlord, while took her Space Sword talisman. Lezon quickly threw his victims and took his weapons.  
  
  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!!" Uranus shouted as she unleashed her attack. The bright slash instantly flies toward the Overlord. Lezon immediately crossed Massacre and Gore, and then met the attack,  
  
"Taste this! Over Rage!!" As the attack collided, Sailor Uranus couldn't believe her eyes. The Overlord returned her attack! She lifted the Space Sword in order to block the attack. However, the attack was too strong to her. It knocked her to the wall very hard. The Senshi screamed in agony as she felt her body hit the wall, and instantly lost her consciousness. Before he had a time to breathe, Lezon saw Lantis charged him again. He quickly blocked the attack with Massacre only. The Mage Knight pressed him, but the young sorcerer seemed not worry.  
  
"It seems you're worthy to be my enemy," Lezon mocked, "...but now it has to end here!"  
  
When he blinked, Lantis was knocked down to the floor. Suddenly, his body flew to the wall again not far from Uranus. Before he had a chance, Lezon lifted again his hand and he went to the ceilings. Hikaru watched in horror as Lantis fell from the air and impacted the floor when The Overlord lowered his hand. The Mage Knight coughed blood to the floor before the darkness descended upon him. Hikaru went quickly toward him and shook his body,  
  
"Lantis! Lantis! Are you all right? Talk to me! Answer me!" she cried hysterically, but no answer. Then she cast indignant look to the young Overlord. Lezon acted like he doesn't know what happened,  
  
He chirped, "Well! I almost forget you are around..." Hikaru quickly took her sword and put a defensive position. Clenched her teeth due to anger, she hissed,  
  
"You can try anything, murderer! However you have to step over my dead body first!" Cast a cynical look, Lezon merely waved his hand and the Magic Knight was hit by unseen power,  
  
"Try what? You are even easier to dealt with..."  
  
At the same time, Mars, Venus, Umi and Fuu still fought against Siratyl's monsters. Mercury tried to found the Overlord's weakness. She tried hard to not lose her patience when she saw what happened to Jupiter, yet she gritted her teeth in frustration mixed with anger. It was very hard to her to keep focused with such feeling. Then her computer pinpointed Siratyl and closed to her horn flute. The Senshi beamed as she realized the findings,  
  
  
  
"Mars! Venus! Stop her music! If she can't play her flute, the monsters will disappear at once!" Both Senshi nodded, before they scattered to distract the enemy,  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!!" Venus whipped a chain of energy, which immediately bound Siratyl. The female Overlord shocked beyond belief as the chain wrapped around her body. Her monsters instantly disappeared. Then Mars slapped a piece of paper at her back,  
  
"Anti-Evil Sign!" With Siratyl immobilized, it seemed that the Senshis had won the battle. Venus high-fived her fellow Senshi,  
  
"Way to go! Mars!" Umi and Fuu could only watched them with amazement. Before they had a time to celebrate the victory, they didn't notice that Siratyl's green-eyes turned into blood red color! Her breath became labored. Slowly but sure, her muscles were bulged beyond the normal proportion. With a bestial look, she turned to the Senshi. Fuu shouted to warn them,  
  
"Sailors! Look out!" Suddenly, Siratyl roared loudly that made everyone inside turned his or her attention to her,  
  
"I HATE TO BE CHAINED LIKE THIS!!" With inhuman strength, she yanked the chain and pulled Venus. The Senshi landed not far from her. The frenzied Overlord quickly dragged Venus, and even lifted her to the air. Mercury and Mars shocked; it seemed that the sorceress had another trick, which they didn't know!   
  
"Help! Mars! Mercury!" Venus cried panicky as she felt her body almost like twisted when Siratyl whirled her chain. The Overlord struck Mars and Mercury with her as they went to help her. Mercury's mini-computer flew to the corner because of the impact. The chain itself buckled under pressure. Siratyl managed to break free from the chain then. With her free hands still pulling the chain, she lifted Venus very high and threw her to the floor very, very hard. Venus groaned only, as she felt something inside her was broken. Mars and Mercury went to examined Venus, the blue haired Sailor told her companion,  
  
"She's injured, Mars! She might have injured inside!" Then they turned to the Overlord with furious look. Siratyl shook her body, while her eyes had returned to normal. She took the Anti-Evil sign behind her,  
  
"Do you believe this piece of paper can stop me?" she smirked, before tore the paper into pieces. Now Mars was really angry! This bitch shows no remorse to what she has done to Venus. She tightened her fist only. For all her life, she never saw someone showed such callousness and ruthlessness like Siratyl. Even their previous enemies like Negaverse and Black Moon still have a spark of humanity. Then she arose and shouted,   
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!!" The flaming bow and arrow appeared on her hands. She pulled the arrow with her might, and targeted Siratyl. As the arrow flew, Umi Ryuuzaki didn't want to lose,  
  
"Water Dragon!" The dragon-like water attack lurched toward the Overlord. It seemed Siratyl wouldn't be able to save herself. Instead, she played her horn flute again. The music itself resembled rock music. Suddenly, the Water Dragon went toward Mars, while the fire arrow went to Umi. The raven-haired Senshi managed to throw herself out of danger as the attack impacted with the wall. Meanwhile, Fuu quickly swung her sword to destroy the flame arrow. Mercury went to her,  
  
"Are you all right?" Instead answering her, Mars turned to the Magic Knight angrily,  
  
"Hey, could you be more careful? I almost got hurt because your sloppy attack!!" Annoyed, Umi replied with scathing words,  
  
"Oh, yeah? Perhaps you're the one who should be more careful! If you weren't so careless, you might burn someone!" Mercury and Fuu Hououji shook their head only. Then the raucous laughter broke their quarrel. It came from Siratyl,  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" she commented, "You can't even touch me! It's very shameful for Debonair and Chaos to lost from the good-for nothing like you!" The Overlord's word really burned within their head. Nobody ever insulted them like she did! Mars cried,  
  
"You haven't seen the true power of Silver Millenium yet!!" She turned to Mercury, who nodded only. It seem she understood what her fellow Senshi think. Meanwhile, Umi did the same thing to Fuu. The girls quickly positioned themselves, surrounds the Overlord. Folded her fingers into a praying gesture, Mars lifted her arms slowly while saying,  
  
"You must be good enough to escape from this! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!!" Five rings of fire surrounded her immediately. At the same time, Mercury lifted her right hand and shouted, "Mercury Aqua Mirage!!" The sign of Mercury appeared at her palm and slowly shone very bright. At the midst, a bubble of water formed. Slowly but sure, the bubble grew larger and larger. Then the Senshi threw their attack together to Siratyl!  
  
"Blue Waterspout!!" The rolling water appeared behind the blue Magic Knight, meanwhile her friend shouted,   
  
"Green Storm!!" The roaring wind flew toward the Overlord along with the water attack. Faced with the overwhelming attacks, Siratyl kept calm. Even she played her horn flute again,  
  
"Hymn of Dissension..." Everyone shocked beyond belief as none of their attacks hit the Overlord, instead went toward...  
  
"Mars! Look..." The blasting wind and rolling water already hit Mercury and Mars before they had a chance to avoid it. Realized the danger, Fuu instinctively pushed Umi away,  
  
Umi screamed in fear, "FUU!!" The Magic Knight Windam quickly put her huge sword in front of her, as the rings of fire hit her. She could feel the searing heat, yet she bit her lips only. Then the bubble caught her inside. The blue-haired girl watched her friend struggled to breathe inside the bubble. She turned to other direction and saw Sailor Mars and Mercury lying unconscious on the floor. Siratyl smiled like she enjoyed an entertainment. Finally, Fuu thrust her sword to the bubble, and then it exploded very hard. Umi ran toward the explosion; she found Fuu lying on the floor. Her glass cracked a little, while her left eye looked black.   
  
"Fuu! Talk to me! Are you all right?" The brown-haired girl managed to smile, despite her conditions. She tried hard to talk, but her voice was weak. Umi leaned closer to listen,  
  
"Be careful...she isn't a human..." Then Fuu fainted. Slowly, Umi put her friend down and gave Siratyl a dark glance. The Overlord haughtily commented,  
  
"Have you finished yet? Perhaps it's time to dance now..."   
  
The blue-haired girl answered with a suppressed anger, "Yes, I shall dance on top of your grave!!" She ran toward the Overlord, with her sword lifted. As their distance became closer, Siratyl swung her flute and behold! A whip appeared and threw Umi's sword. She wasn't expected it, then the sorceress moved with such swiftness and hissed close to her ears,  
  
"Too bad, you have to going down like your friends..." Siratyl quickly pushed her backward, and then played her flute again. Suddenly Umi felt an unearthly rhythm pierced her ears; instantly she brought her hands to close the ears, but no avail. She screamed in agony as the Overlord circled her while blowing the flute. Slowly, she groveled on the floor. Her opponent intensified the music, along with her scream. Unable to bear the pain, finally Umi stopped moving. Satisfied with the result, Siratyl stopped her play.  
  
Sailor Moon couldn't believe her eyes; one by one, her friends lost the fight against the sorcerers. Even the Magic Knights or whoever they are, has been defeated. She looked to the remaining Senshi like Saturn and Pluto... also Tuxedo Mask. Three of them still busy deflecting De Haargen's Skull Basher. Impatient, the Time Guardian lifted her hand and whispered,  
  
"Death Scream!" A red energy ball flew and destroyed the skulls in its path. The young Overlord calmly watched the incoming attack and continue to whirl his staff. Then he taunted his opponents,  
  
"Let see, which is stronger, your Death Scream or ...my Soul Barrier?" Suddenly, the white mist began to surround De Haargen; sometimes the mist formed a horde of skull. When the energy ball went closer, the mist engulfed it completely. Then it disappeared into nothingness with the attack. Pluto found it hard to believe; none ever survive from her attack, except Galaxia. Before they could recover, Saturn charged toward the Overlord with her glaive.  
  
"Saturn!!" Pluto and Sailor Moon shouted together. Unfazed, the sorcerer stopped the whirl and threw his skeletal staff to her.  
  
Saturn mocked, "If you think your staff can hurt me, you're mistaken!" The evil sorcerer smiled,  
  
"That's what I'm thinking when I found Soul Chaser for the first time..." When Saturn slashed his weapon, the staff jolted toward her. Then its body coiled around Saturn's body like a snake. The young senshi was shocked as the skeletal head of the staff spoke,  
  
"Hi, sweetie! Do you like me?" Saturn fell back to the floor, struggling to release herself from the coiled skeletal serpent. Her friends ran to help her. De Haargen watched the event without blinking. Then he shouted,  
  
"Be careful, Soul Chaser! The girl is not an ordinary girl; she is able to destroy a planet with a single strike alone..." The skeletal head turned to its master, and immediately uncoiled itself from Saturn. Soul Chaser turned again into an ordinary staff, when the Overlord took it. Turned his attention to others, he said,  
  
"I think we should end this game! It's drags too long..." Pluto shouted,  
  
"You still have to fight us first!!" De Haargen frowned when heard that, however he answered,  
  
"Fine, if you can stand after receive my attack I'll admit my defeat...and perhaps, allow you to leave unharmed!" Pluto, Saturn and Tuxedo Mask positioned themselves in front of Sailor Moon. The green-haired senshi said,  
  
"Sailor Moon, whatever happened to us you must survive! I don't think we can defeat these demons, neither hope that they will let us go!" Tuxedo Mask continued,  
  
"Remember, Sailor Moon! We're believe in you no matter the result!" Though terrified, Sailor Moon nodded only. Then they turned again to the sorcerer, who held his skeletal staff. He muttered an unknown spell and suddenly shouted to his lungs,  
  
"Death Soul!!" Out from the Soul Chaser's mouth, a bright beam flew toward the Senshi. Pluto and Saturn lifted their weapon in order to deflect the attack. Unexpectedly, the beam broke into three and zoomed with a speed of lighting. The first beam struck Pluto through the chest; the rest hit Saturn and Tuxedo. However, they spared Sailor Moon and vanished. She saw the Senshi and Tuxedo still stood unmoving, while De Haargen watched them only. To her shock, they fell down to the floor. Sailor Moon quickly shook their bodies.  
  
"Pluto! Saturn! Mamoru! Answer me!!" De Haargen replied,  
  
"It's useless, Sailor Moon! They were hit by my Death Soul, and won't awake until I want them to do so!"  
  
Angrily, Sailor Moon screamed to the Overlord,  
  
"Why are you doing this to us? We never did anything wrong to you!!" The sorcerer told her without any sympathy,  
  
"You are right, but that's what we are! Anyone who fights the darkness to protect the innocent will always taste our hatred! No matter who you are, you already marked as our enemy! Don't forget! It is you who started this problem by entering our territory, and now, suffer the consequences..."  
  
Sailor Moon was silent! This was a nightmare! For her, everything seemed didn't make sense anymore! Pluto was right! They were no longer humans, but demons! Slowly, she turned her attention to other fight...between Hikaru Shidou and Lezon.  
  
  
  
Hikaru tried hard to defend herself, but she fought an enemy who doesn't use weapons. Whenever Lezon swung his hands, she was struck many times without being able to defend. Unable to control herself, Hikaru screamed,  
  
"Scarlet...Lightning!" The red bolt flew toward the Overlord, as she commanded. However, the opponent merely deflect her attack with his weapon, thus wasted her last chance. Impatient, the boy mocked her,  
  
"Is this the legendary Magic Knight who kill Pillar of Cefiro? You're nothing for me, shame!" The red-haired girl merely bit her teeth; she knew he tried to awake her anger and guilt by remind her to what happened before. Then the Overlord lifted his arm, and Hikaru's body floated on the air. She tried to move her hand, but no avail.   
  
Lezon gave a chilling smile "You know something? You're the most boring opponent that I ever face!! If I bored, I started to tear my foe limb by limb...enjoy their scream and pain..." Meanwhile, he didn't realize Lantis started to crawl and move slowly toward him. Hikaru shocked when he watched it, but she kept silent. Lezon still chatted to himself,  
  
"Let see which part shall we start, arms or legs?" Slowly but sure, the wounded Mage Knight went closer toward the sorcerer. Suddenly, the young Overlord snapped,  
  
"I know! We start with the arms first, then legs and the last..." At the same time, Lantis lunged and grabbed him very hard. Lezon stunned momentarily, but it was enough to distract him. Hikaru fell on the floor, since none kept her suspended on air. The evil sorcerer tried hard to loose himself, but Lantis wouldn't budge. Then he laughed without any reason. The Mage Knight asked,  
  
"Why do you laugh, while your death is close?" Lezon smirked only, as he turned his attention to the captor. Then he hissed,  
  
"You're fool! I still have one more trick to show you...right NOW!!" Instantly, the sorcerer's black armor exploded into shrapnel and threw Lantis away from him. He didn't waste this chance; immediately he shouted aloud,  
  
"Death Vortex!!" The fragments formed a whirlwind and struck the Mage Knight very hard. Even Lantis' armor began to crack under that attack. Hikaru cried,  
  
"Lantis! NOOO!!" Furiously, she lifted her sword and charged toward Lezon. However, he saw her coming and gestured toward his weapons. Massacre and Gore landed instantly at his hand. As Hikaru slashed vertically, he swung the weapons simultaneously to meet the attack, and the sound of impact was deafening. The Overlord blocked the attack, but he was surprised to find himself pushed inch by inch. Not only that, the Magic Knight's face turned hard. She pushed Lezon with all her might. The sorcerer gasped,  
  
"How...can you do...that?" The question was answered with a hiss,  
  
"This is...for Lantis! Flaming Arrow!!" Hikaru put her hand close to Lezon's unprotected part and instantly, the fire arrow threw him afar from his opponent. When he tried to rise, he saw Hikaru's murderous glance and began to afraid. She readied her sword in stabbing mode. However, Siratyl immediately caught the Magic Knight's hand with her whip. As she pulled it, the red-haired girl countered with a violent jerk. The sorceress exclaimed her shock,  
  
"I can't believe this! She suddenly...changed!" This event wasn't escaped from their colleague. With frowned face, the elder sorcerer directed his Soul Chaser staff to Hikaru. Then he blasted the Magic Knight with Death Soul. So powerful was the attack, Hikaru's sword slipped from her grip and Lezon immediately use Telekinetic to deliver the weapon to De Haargen's hand. With her own eyes, Hikaru watched the sorcerer hold her sword. It supposedly burn anyone who aren't Magic Knight, but this time... She couldn't believe it, yet it was happened.  
  
"My sword... it can't be..." Meanwhile, Lezon watched gleefully as he noticed the Magic Knight's shock. Then he pulled his left hand and Hikaru flew toward Sailor Moon's place. Quickly, Sailor Moon captured and put her down. The look of shock still evident in the red-haired girl's face, tears fell from her round eyes. Slowly, she turned toward Sailor Moon, and tried hard to smile,  
  
"Sailor Moon ...it seemed you're the only hope...I...believe in you..." Moon stared her surrounding, nobody left. Her friends have been defeated. She always alone when she fought Queen Metallia, Wiseman, Master Pharaoh 90, Queen Neherenia and Galaxia, but now she faced an unknown enemy with overwhelming power. Nobody left, not even Magic Knights! Suddenly, she remembered what Hikaru said,  
  
She believes in me...everyone believes in me! Like before! No matter what, I'll fight to the end! I won't give up to those demons...for my friends...and new friend...Hikaru... Slowly, Sailor Moon stood and stared the Overlords sharply. Held her Ginzuishou tightly, she shouted loudly,  
  
"I won't give up! My friends put their trust in me to end this madness! I, Sailor Moon, will fight to my end!" Lezon and Siratyl were stunned by her words, while De Haargen clapped his hands and said,  
  
"Very heroic, Sailor Moon! I like that!" The sorcerer walked toward her, and then spread his arms,  
  
"Attack me with your Ginzuishou, Sailor Moon! I hear it can transform a monster into human again. If so, then it could transform me back to my former self...come on! If you succeed, I'll let you go unharmed, of course with your friends!" She couldn't believe what she heard! De Haargen challenged her to use the Ginzuishou! Nobody ever did such thing. In fact, she was tempted to use it since beginning. Yet, she trusted her friends could manage the situation. Now it was the best time to use it! Why not? Nobody ever resist the power of Ginzuishou, and she had many times defeated her enemies with the same power. While Sailor Moon doubted, the other Overlords worried,  
  
Lezon called, "Are you insane? Why do you let her to attack you first?" His question answered with a yelling from the old Overlord.  
  
"Shut up! Lezon! Don't try anything to stop her!" Then he turned to Sailor Moon again,  
  
"Come, what are you waiting of? You wanted to going out from this planet, are you?" Once again, she looked her surrounding and clenched her Eternal Tier. To her surprise, she heard a weak voice,  
  
  
  
"Sailor Moon...don't do that...it's a trap..." She saw Venus crawled weakly toward her. Her hair was disheveled, and there was a tinge of blood at her right side of mouth. Sailor Moon couldn't hold her emotion any longer,  
  
"Venus..." The event displeased the sorcerers. Siratyl cursed,  
  
"Damn, I thought I already break her awhile ago!" Her companion immediately added,  
  
"Then let me finish her!" With a swipe, Lezon threw the poor Senshi to the wall not far from Uranus.  
  
"VENUS!!" Sailor Moon's eyes were filled with fury, as she stared the Overlord, and turned again to the other. Before her surprise finished, someone else moved. This time, it was Lantis! Hikaru cried,  
  
"Lantis...I'm failed you! I'm not deserved to be a Magic Knight!" However, the Mage Knight spoke haltingly,  
  
"Don't...give up...Try your best...Hikaru! I believe in you...and your friends! Use your heart..." Now Lezon was very irritated; he began to complain,  
  
"S*%^! Do these people know how to give up?" Siratyl gave her response,  
  
"Would you kindly shut up?" The evil sorceress whipped the wounded Mage Knight away from their sight. Her face didn't show any remorse or regret. Sailor Moon and Hikaru couldn't contain their anger any longer. Then De Haargen taunted,  
  
"Yes...like that! Follow your righteous anger, Sailor Moon! Transform me to human and you'll win the battle! If not, your friends would dead in our hand! Use the Ginzuishou!" The Sailor hissed; for her, the Overlords were going too far! She couldn't let them hurting her friends! Then she lifted it above her head and shouted,  
  
  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!" The bright light suddenly filled the hall and made the other Overlords stunned. They watched him hesitantly. However, De Haargen warned,  
  
"Stand back! Let me receive her attack! I want to know what it look like..." The attack lurched toward him. When it hit him, the brightness immediately filled the hall like there is a sun inside. Nobody moved, waiting what happened next. Then someone spoke,  
  
"Incredible! Now I know why you called Princess Serenity; for a moment I feel that I'm become human again...like when my family was with me," Instantly, the voice turned into a cold sneer,  
  
"If I had a heart, I'm sure it would be warmed...such unfortunate thing," Slowly, the light dimmed and gone when the Overlord closed his fist. At the same time, Sailor Moon shocked when she saw her Eternal Brooch broken apart,  
  
"Wh...what?" Instantly, she felt the excruciating, stab-like pain at her chest. The sorcerer shook his head only,  
  
"The power won't hurt you, Sailor Moon," he told her. "...Perhaps the impact has! That was my Reverse Fate..." The Sailor struggled to stand, but wobbly fell on the floor.. The tears swelled on her eyes, she asked herself,  
  
Why? I'm...fail! I'm failing my friends! They put trust in me, but I failed them!" With look of regret, she turned to Hikaru Shidou, who was shocked as well. Then De Haargen called her,  
  
"Surrender, Sailor Moon! We'll spare your life if you give up..." The only thing she could do now is crying, but she struggled to hold her tears back. Felt her friend despaired, Hikaru called Sailor Moon though her voice was weak,  
  
"Sailor Moon...Ms. Tsukino...don't give up..." Somehow the words lit a flame inside Sailor Moon. She forced herself to stand and shouted as she could,  
  
"Moon...Tiara...Action!" Then she threw her tiara toward the sorcerer. De Haargen tried to evade the attack, but it was too late. The tiara knocked the mitre from his head; the lock of blond hair fell and almost covered his face. Slowly, Sailor Moon started to revert to her normal form. Stunned, he watched the defiant Sailor, who shouted again,  
  
"Never! I won't surrender though you have defeated all of us! I won't give up to the demons like you!" The sorcerer was shocked with such kind of response, but then he said sadly,  
  
"Your fight is futile...don't you understand?" Everyone was silent, and then De Haargen continued,  
  
"You don't know what inside yourself; you think you were defending what you believe is right...however, everyone have darkness inside themselves. I was once like you, but then I realizes the truth; that the darkness will always victorious... aida ni ankoku, that's what you called 'the darkness inside' in your language," The sorcerer gestured to the unconscious Senshi around them,  
  
"Soon or later, your friends will know that they aren't perfect...one by one, they'll succumb to the darkness like us, including you...Sailor Moon! Magic Knight Rayearth! Stop the senseless fight for love and justice! Stop the nonsense fight to defend the innocent and weak people! Join us instead...the glorious reward has awaits you..."  
  
Instead, Sailor Moon replied with certain words,  
  
"I would rather dead than surrender to you!"  
  
"So be it! Die!"  
  
With Telekinetic, Lezon took Sailor Moon and threw her to the throne. She struggled to stand, as her strength ebbed. Yet, she defiantly tried. At the end, she slumped on the throne. Before darkness descended upon her, she said regretfully,  
  
Mercury! Mars! Jupiter! Venus! Pluto! Uranus! Saturn! Neptune! Mamo-chan! I'm sorry...I have failed all of you...The last person she saw was Hikaru Shidou,  
  
Ms. Shidou...I'm sorry... At the same time, the Magic Knight Rayearth wanted to escape from this nightmare. She felt her consciousness was losing. She managed to whisper,  
  
Sailor Moon...Ms.Tsukino...Umi...Fuu...Lantis...I'm...sorry for not able to...help you.  
  
After they lost their consciousness, Lezon and Siratyl laughed uncontrollably. Their victorious cry echoed inside the hall,  
  
"Victory!! This is the end of Sailor Senshi and Magic Knights!!"   
  
Author's note: Hmm, is that true what Lezon said? Is this the end of Sailor Senshi and Magic Knights already? What   
  
happened to Andre, Jessie and Ray later? Don't go away! Watch the unexpected twist in 'Misery Loves Company'! 


	5. Misery Loves Company

Misery Loves Company  
  
Outside, Andre banged the huge gate with his knuckles. His face looked distraught. The door didn't open, yet he continued to hit the door with all of his might, while shouting furiously,  
  
"Mamoru! Ms. Tsukino! Open the door, please! Anyone, open the door!" Ray tried to stop him by pulling him away,  
  
"Hey, would you stop it! You are hurting yourself only! They will call us later, beside we just have to..." To his surprise, the American brushed him like a leaf. Ray rolled backward, while Jessie went to a defensive stance. The Indonesian youth was visibly shaken, when he saw Andre's eyes had became bloodshot and the face was pallid like a corpse. It was like the blood was drained from Andre's face. He was startled when heard Andre spoke in an inhuman tone,  
  
"Stay away from me! This is none of your business!" However, Jessie was ready for the worst, which fortunately never came. Within seconds, Andre returned to normal again. In contrast, he looked afraid and perspired heavily now. Slowly, the Russian relaxed her stance and asked him,  
  
"Are you all right, Mr. Stevens?" The American answered hesitantly,  
  
"Yes, I'm all right now...thanks," Then he turned to Ray with a guilty look,  
  
"Ray, I apologize for what happened awhile ago. Really, it isn't your fault..." Still disbelieved, Ray merely said,  
  
"It's all right...I'm not supposedly bother you..." As the Indonesian turned away, Andre sighed regretfully,  
  
I hate when this is happening again! The black mana drives me crazy...let's hope there is nothing worse than this will happen. Suddenly, the gates creaked and opened wide. They almost jumped in surprise. Andre started to call,  
  
"Mamoru, are you there?" There was no answer came. Next, Ray followed,  
  
"Ms. Kino, is that you?" Again, there was no answer. Both looked each other until Andre gestured to Ray,  
  
"You go first, Ray." Ray exclaimed mockingly,  
  
"Hoo, I thought you're the one who wanted to come inside, and now you want me to come first?" The American replied,  
  
"Something has happened inside...I don't like this,"  
  
"Yeah, so? Do you want me to become bait? No thanks! You first..." While they were arguing, Jessie strode forward, and then chided them,  
  
"Thanks for allowing the lady to enter first! Both of you are the real gentlemen..." Andre and Ray were startled as they watched her enter inside. Finally, Andre said,  
  
"OK, I enter first!" The Indonesian quipped jokingly,  
  
"You heard what she say: follow the leader!" Then he followed the others inside.  
  
Meanwhile, the Overlords still enjoyed their unexpected victory, while the Sailor Senshi and the Magic Knights still lying unconscious. De Haargen took his mitre and brushed the dust away. Lezon commented,  
  
"That was so easy! I didn't expect they are so easy like that!" The Dutch sorcerer replied as he put the mitre back to his head,  
  
"I have to salute their courage and persistence, despite the odds. Moreover, they never fight an enemy like us. Not to mention, they were not know each other and Anderion very well..." Soul Chaser quacked,  
  
"Yeh, these poor girls look confused..."Faraway, Siratyl picked Mercury's mini-computer and examined it without any interest. She smirked then,  
  
"In other words, they are losers! What do you think, Requiem?" Then her horn flute transformed into a blue-golden serpent that slithered around her and spoke,  
  
"...the losersss don't desserve to live, my dear," The skeletal counterpart of Requiem remarked,  
  
"That's what I like from you, Requiem." Instead replying, the female Overlord threw the device away. Lezon quickly took it with telekinetic. He instantly examined the mini-computer,  
  
"First, let's see what inside this...Wyshdom!" A red light appeared in response to the Overlord's call. It formed something like a spiked armor and adorned with the circuitry lines. The yellowish gleam came from its helmet like and it spoke,  
  
"Greetings, Master Lezon. What can I do for you? " The digital creature noted the damaged armor and the surrounding,  
  
"Your armor are damaged, Master..." Lezon answered nonchalantly,  
  
"I'm fine, Wyshdom!" The red creature replied again,  
  
"Let me fix it for you, Master." Instantly, a red light bathed the Overlord and the broken armoring had become whole again. Lezon smiled with satisfaction,  
  
"Thank you, Wyshdom!"  
  
"Your welcome, Master! It seems you just have a big battle...and if I'm not mistaken, these peoples are the Sailor Senshi of Silver Millenium and the Magic Knights from Zephyr..." Automatically, the analytical mind of Wyshdom worked to catalog the situation, starting from Sailor Uranus,  
  
"Sailor Uranus, estimated age, 21. Trauma due to collision with the wall, condition: alive! Sailor Venus, estimated age, 18. Fracture of the ribs, possible bleeding inside. Condition: critical. Sailor Jupiter, estimated age, 18, trauma due to the repeated collision, condition: alive. Sailor Neptune..." Before the creature finished, the Overlord shouted impatiently and shoved the mini-computer,  
  
"Stop the crap! I ask you to check this thing!" Stopped, Wyshdom took the device and put it inside its body. While waiting the results, Lezon pulled Massacre and said,  
  
"Well, if we don't have anything else with them, I'm going to spill their blood now...starting with their leader!" As he walked toward Sailor Moon who slumped at the throne, De Haargen blocked his way and put the Soul Chaser in front. Lezon asked with annoyance,  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" His older colleague answered coldly, "You shall not touch her, I warn you!" Instantly, the situation became tense between those evil sorcerers; Siratyl watched them worriedly.  
  
The younger one smiled cruelly, "Try me then!"  
  
At the same time, Jessie, Andre and Ray have arrived at a small portion with the intersections. Once again, Ray complained,  
  
"Great, which way should we take?" The American scratched his head,  
  
"I have no idea; I don't think they are taking this place..." Yet, the Russian girl didn't want to wait any longer. She immediately went to the left. Incensed, Ray shouted to her,  
  
"Hey, would you care to wait us?" Jessie ignored him completely, and at the same time Andre took the right direction without telling him. Now Ray was really upset, he never been ignored by others before. He muttered only,  
  
"Yes! Everyone goes his or her own way without waiting me! Fine! I'll take the middle then!" Still angry, he went to the middle direction. As they left, the black smoke filled the tunnel behind them.  
  
Jessie trailed the tunnel slowly, while she still thinking about Ami and Fuu. Truthfully, there were few people who cared her since she was born. She pondered,  
  
Actually, I don't have to worrying them so much...they're older than me and can taking care of themselves...She smiled bitterly,  
  
Friends? Who knows what mischief they planned later? They are nice people, but not to be trusted further! I have the reason to believe that the shaking wasn't coming from them...Then she stopped dead when she saw someone in front of her. Jessie was shocked as the person came closer to the light,  
  
"Ms. Mizuno?"  
  
Sailor Mercury appeared and watched the Russian blankly. Jessie noticed that the person in front of her was really looked like Ami Mizuno; only she wore a different costume. Then she asked her,  
  
"Ms. Mizuno, are you all right? Where are Ms. Houhouji and the others?" Instead answering the question, the Senshi attacked her with sudden movement. Jessie was surprised, yet she managed to evade the attack as she could. She shouted to the blue-haired senshi,  
  
"Ms. Mizuno! What are you doing? It is I, Jessie Cross! Remember?" Sailor Mercury didn't listen; she continued to attack Jessie. In every succession, her attack became faster and furious. The Russian couldn't help to scream, pleading,  
  
"Ms. Mizuno! Stop this! This is not funny anymore! If you persists, I have to take the drastic measures!" Her plead seemed fall to the deaf ears. Finally, Jessie couldn't take this any longer; she spoke in an icy tone,  
  
"This is the last warning! Don't force me to do something worse than you've done!" The Senshi shoved her thrust, however the platinum-haired girl immediately crossed her arms to catch the attack. Swiftly, she took her attacker's wrist and instantly threw her downward. Sailor Mercury was stunned, but it wasn't enough to convince her not to attack. When she resumed the attack, Jessie already in offensive position. She sent a high kick that almost clocked the Senshi, followed with a low sweep upon the ankle. Once again, Mercury fell flat on the floor. For a moment, the Russian took a respite to scan her opponent; she felt turmoil inside,  
  
Why? Why are you doing this, Ms.Mizuno? Are you wanted to break my trust? I thought we're... She gritted her teeth sharply as the word came out in her mind,  
  
...friends! No, there is no such thing now! Only kill or to be killed! But I will give you the benefit of the doubt...to prove whether you're truthful or lying! As the senshi sent slashing attack with her right hand, Jessie blocked and twisted it backward. She managed to pin Sailor Mercury to the floor again. Yet, Mercury thrust her body upward suddenly, forcing her opponent to release her again. As they went to the position, the senshi has released her attack first,  
  
"Mercury Bubble Spray!" The fog instantly covered the surrounding. However, it did little to prevent Jessie to unleash her hidden power,  
  
"Lightning Rage!" Instantly, her hands were filled with crackles of magical force, even she was trembled due to the extent of the power. As the silhouette became clearer, she unleashed the power toward the target. In fraction of seconds, the attack hit Sailor Mercury squarely without leaving her chance to evade. She was slammed to the nearest wall with a loud thud. When the mist dispersed, Jessie saw her opponent didn't move anymore. Without turning back, the Russian ran toward the end of tunnel, wiping her tears. A question echoed inside her: Why?  
  
Back to the Throne Hall, Siratyl quickly intervened both of her colleague. She said to Lezon,  
  
"Wait, Lezon! If he doesn't want you to kill Sailor Moon, give what he wants! Beside, you have 13 people to kill. What's wrong if you give one for him?" The blond-haired sorcerer snorted, but he admitted that Siratyl has a point. Then he turned to Shidou Hikaru, while saying,  
  
"I'll have her! I'm going to maim her for what she and her boyfriend almost done to me...when I finished, he won't even recognize her anymore..." To his annoyance, the Dutch demonologist materialized in front of her once again. De Haargen warned gently,  
  
"I'm very sorry, you won't touch her either..." This time, Lezon's patience has worn off. Without reason, he pulled Gore sword as well and shrieked in anger,  
  
"You have pissed me more than once! I'm going to give you a lesson for crossing my path!" The eldest sorcerer merely put his staff in defiance, and said,  
  
"I'm not afraid, Lezon! Are you daring to take the risk?" In return, the young sorcerer mocked,  
  
"What are you wanted from them? Don't say that you want to make them your slaves, do you?" Instantly a cold rage blossomed inside De Haargen. He gritted his teeth in anger,  
  
"Pull back your words, Lezon! I won't allow this insult goes unpunished!" Soul Chaser quipped,  
  
"Uh-oh, we're in trouble..."  
  
In other direction, Andre walked along the corridor. He was thinking about what happened today.  
  
Perhaps, I'm not supposedly coming to Japan with Mamoru...I have made his relationship with Ms. Tsukino strained. He sighed again,  
  
Other than Adrian, Chris and Kaiser, he befriends me without any reluctance...but then I haven't told him about my darkest secret...the secret that I wish to not reveal to others, lest they will abhor and hate me. How about Ms.Tsukino's friends? The Priestess probably hinted who I am...what about the tomboy-looking woman? She seems dislikes me very much. Strange, why does she doing that? I barely know her. Her companion shows the different response,  
  
Suddenly someone stood, blocking his way. The American surprised to see whom the person was,  
  
"You!"  
  
He was stood transfixed when he saw Sailor Uranus in front of him. Though she wore a different costume, Andre recognized her as the same woman who accompanied Michiru. Hesitantly, he said,  
  
"Thanks, you're here...I'm glad to see you around...did you see Mamoru and the others?" The senshi didn't reply. The American continued,  
  
"Miss, at least you can tell me where they are now..." No answer came. Thinking that she has hurt, Andre went closer to her and asked,  
  
"Miss, are you all right? Answer me..." Before he even finished his sentence, Uranus moved like a lightning and sent a punch to him. Aghast, Andre evaded the attack in a nick of time, and he saw the senshi delivered a kick to his torso. Instinctively, he blocked the attack with his arms and use the force to push him away. He stared the short-cropped senshi with disbelief,  
  
"Miss, what is my fault? Why do you attack me?" Uranus once again ignored the plea. Instead, she ran toward him in order to charge him. The American quickly avoid the attack, yet he was confused with the hostile attitude that the senshi displayed to him.  
  
It doesn't make any sense! Does the black mana affect her like me? Suddenly he got punched at his cheek, his body flew quite far. Sailor Uranus took the chance to deliver a punch toward Andre, while he was distracted. When he arose, his eyes have become bloodshot again and his incisors elongated into fangs. As he spoke, a low growl came out,  
  
"Please, don't force me to harm you!" Deaf to the warning, the senshi ran toward him again; ready to slam Andre with her body. Amazingly, the American instantly disappeared into a thin, white mist. Uranus only hit the empty place. When she looked for his opponent, the mist mysteriously rolled out from the tunnel.  
  
At the same time, Ray walked along the way, while still pondering the event,  
  
Damn, what a vacation is this! First, I was enjoying my walk at Tokyo, but then I'm teleported to another planet with plenty of strangers! Well, at least not one of them... Image of Makoto Kino passed in his imagination; he smiled to himself,  
  
At least, I will have stories to tell! I hope Alex and Akiyo wouldn't mind to... The thought was abruptly cut as Ray saw someone in front of him. He called,  
  
"Ms. Kino, is that you?" Then Sailor Jupiter appeared to him. Ray was astonished when saw the change upon the Japanese girl, yet he managed to say,  
  
"Uhm, nice costume! Do we have a cosplay contest here?" She didn't answer. He asked again,  
  
"Er, where is everybody goes? We have worried you so much..." To his surprise, Jupiter charged him, howling a sharp "kiii-aiiii!" The youth quickly threw himself out and rolled to the right side.  
  
"Ms. Kino! What is wrong with you? I'm your friend!"  
  
The senshi attacked Ray again, this time it was more vicious than the previous. Ray was able to avoid her punches and kicks due to his agility or luck either. He realized if he didn't do something, he would be in trouble.  
  
Damn, why is she doing this? Few hours ago, we're talked like friends, now she looks like to kill me! She is very adept in hand-to-hand combat and my pentjak silat can delay her for a moment...unless I use... The Indonesian shook his head violently,  
  
No, damn! I won't use the skill right now! The fist jerked him back to reality. Instinctively, Ray caught Jupiter's fist and shoved her to the ground. Before the opponent managed to rise, he immediately pin her down, much to his discomfort,  
  
"Ms. Kino! Wake up! I'm not your enemy!" However, the senshi use her right limb as leverage, pushing herself up from the pin. Before Ray realized it, she whirled around and sent a kick toward him. Yet, he let his body fell flat on the floor, thus allowing the attack hit the empty place. When rose up again, he countered the next attack and swept the opponent's ankle. Now it was Jupiter's turn to fell. Instead pressed the attack, Ray merely took a distance away. Once again, he pleaded,  
  
"Ms. Kino! Stop it, please! What is wrong?" The answer came,  
  
"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!" In a window of few second, a powerful electric bolt hit the wall behind Ray. The Indonesian shocked as he saw the attack has destroyed the portion of the wall, and then turned to Sailor Jupiter worriedly,  
  
Shit! Magical Attack! If she wanted, I would've ended as satay (Indonesian chicken barbecue)! His fear rose high as he saw the senshi was ready to unleash the same attack again. Without wasting time, Ray shouted,  
  
"Synchronize Skill!" Like a burst of light, information were gathered inside his cerebral cortex and processed immediately. Within a second, Ray saw a bright trail starting from him goes to the nearest entrance. It also gave him the possibilities to avoid the attack. Back to the reality, Jupiter has finished charging and already unleashed the attack to Ray.  
  
Surprisingly, everything around Ray mired in a bullet-time fashion! Even the crackling attack moved so slow. Ray somersaulted backward and landed his feet upon the wall. Then he ran along the wall like running on the ground. Behind him, the wall exploded into shards, following his track, yet the Indonesian ran faster.  
  
In reality, Ray moved so fast...very damn fast that Jupiter had a hard time to following him. When the attack ended, he cartwheeled on the floor again, before turned back. The distance between them was quite far. Even so, Ray saw the senshi has prepared another attack again. Filled with dismay and frustration, he pointed his right palm and shouted,  
  
"Lockdown Magic!" A pinkish sparkle appeared from his palm and flew in a blinding speed, knocking over Jupiter to the ground. The senshi rose again and tried to throw her magical attack, only to find out that she wasn't able to produce it. Ray shouted aloud, while a pained look was obvious in his face,  
  
"Ms. Kino, it won't hurt you, but you can't use your power for two hours...I can't believe this! I thought we're friends!" Tearfully, the Indonesian ran away from her. At the same time, 'Mercury' and 'Uranus' came and the black smoke was behind them. A voice spoke,  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
How far she ran, she didn't know. What she wanted now was to forget the stung of betrayal and abandonment upon her heart. She didn't even realize that she already passed the gate and now outside the city. Jessie walked silently, pondering the event. She cursed herself for trusting Mizuno Ami and Houhouji Fuu too much, and look what she'd got now!  
  
It was a mistake to trust those girls! Once again, I've forgotten the rules: don't trust anyone...if ever they're lying again, I will... Suddenly she stopped,  
  
No, Maydrine said before that everyone commits mistake, we should be patient and forgiving...but how? It is so painful...I don't think I can forget it...Then someone swung the dead branch toward her. Instinctively, Jessie broke it with a single slash. She turned to her right and saw Ray holding the broken branch.  
  
"I thought you are the senshi..." The Russian was surprised to hear that,  
  
"The senshi? You have been attacked by one of them?" Ray threw the branch away, while saying,  
  
"Of course, who else? She attacked me like crazy and...so on..." Jessie held her chin in amazement,  
  
"What a coincidence. I was attacked by the senshi too...Wait, I thought you're with Ms. Kino..." The Indonesian asked her back,  
  
"And...you with Ms. Mizuno...damn, what is really happening here?" Jessie pondered whether she should trust the boy or not. The event inside was quite traumatic to her, though it was pale in comparison with what she had experienced before. Suprisingly, another voice came to them,  
  
"Why not tell the story now? We have much time here..." She and Ray looked above and saw Andre sat on the tree. They saw that his face was briefly pale and the reddish eyes stared them back.  
  
Once again, Siratyl stopped her colleagues from fighting. She screamed,  
  
"Stop it, both of you! In case you've forgotten, we still have something to do here..." The sorceress turned to Lezon, "As I said before, you have plenty people to kill, Lezon! Which is better, two people or twelve people to kill?" Then she looked De Haargen with annoyance,  
  
"As for you, I think Sailor Moon and Magic Knight Rayearth is more than enough! Don't push your luck harder..." The Dutch nodded only,  
  
"I can't think the otherwise...fine, all but those two are yours, Lezon." Disgusted, the young Overlord didn't answer. Instead he asked Wyshdom who had finished the scanning,  
  
"Wyshdom, what do you get from Mercury's mini-computer?" The digital creature answered,  
  
"Not so much, Master! The computer function is quite very basic, there is nothing valuable inside..."  
  
"As I thought before," Then Lezon raised his hand and Sailor Jupiter went to her. He immediately grabbed the brunette hair, pulling her head upward so he could see her neck. With a sneering smile, he took the jagged Massacre and lifted it high, ready to cut Jupiter's neck,  
  
"If we don't have anything to do with them again, I say: Kill them!!" At the same time, the Requiem was transformed into a barbed whip in Siratyl's hand. She turned to the unconscious Sailor Mars with malicious smile, saying,  
  
"See you in hell, priestess..." De Haargen knew that he could stop them, but he wouldn't! He merely turned his sight to Tsukino Usagi and Shidou Hikaru who was still unconscious. Before the Overlords carried their dastardly intention, a shrill, hideous voice boomed inside the hall,  
  
"Stop! In the name of Darkness, don't kill them!!" Instantly, the brackish, suffocating smoke appeared from nowhere. Lezon and Siratyl forced to pinch their nose, because of the obnoxious smell from the smoke. For a moment, they have forgotten their victims. Undisturbed, the Dutch sorcerer watched the smoke that slowly materialized into a figure. An old man with the black garment appeared from the smoke, the white mask covered the left portion of his face. The right face looked gaunt with the dirty white beard. Then De Haargen said,  
  
"Is that you, Sylvarius?" The old man smiled widely,  
  
"Of course, it is I, Sylvarius the Blackener..." Sylvarius turned to the scene around him and smiled lustfully,  
  
"I see that you've got those girls for yourself, Soul Chaser...I wonder if they can fit in my Crypt of Flesh..."The elder Overlord cut him disgustedly,  
  
"If you think I would give them to satisfy your sickly lust, you've better forgot it!" The old sorcerer rasped only,  
  
"Ah, but you've chose the best for yourself...am I right?" They turned to Usagi and Hikaru. Before the verbal fight happened, suddenly a powerful vibration shook the hall and the sky above them turned into the eerie purple color. At the same time, the furious blue flame came and formed something like head...the horned skull. The skull still had some muscles attached on, yet it also oozed with some blood. The slit-like eyes stared the Overlords below. Slowly, De Haargen and Sylvarius kneeled on the floor, while Lezon and Siratyl followed with fear and awe. Wyshdom dematerialized back into a red light beside its master. Then the floor beneath them glowed into purple color and formed the huge, lizard-like eye, almost like the relief.  
  
The black sorcerer glanced to his rival, "Oops, I forget to tell you..." The elder sorcerer gritted his teeth. Then the horned skull started to speak,  
  
"OVERLORDS, GIVE YOUR REPORT! HAVE YOU FOUND THE BANE?" De Haargen replied,  
  
"Not yet, Lord Chimaera! We just...encounter a minor problem here..." The skull scanned its surrounding and said,  
  
"IS THAT TRUE WHAT I'VE SEE? THE SAILOR SENSHI OF SILVER MILLENIUM AND THE MAGIC KNIGHTS OF ZEPHYR?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord! They dared to intrude our territory and we do what we should do..." The Soul Chaser quacked,  
  
"Yep, we'd beat the crap out of them!" De Haargen quickly knocked the staff to shut its mouth. Chimaera laughed aloud when he heard that,  
  
"HEHEHEH, HA HA HA! THE NEGAVERSE WAS UNABLE TO DEFEAT THOSE PESKY SENSHI, YET YOU...UNTESTED AND UNTRIED, MANAGED TO DEFEAT THEM...WHAT A SWEET VICTORY FOR THE DARKNESS, ESPECIALLY TO THE TWISTING SHADE!! EXCELLENT, OVERLORDS! I'M PROUD OF YOU!!" Lezon dared himself to ask,  
  
"My Lord, could we kill them? To spill their blood as the sacrifice..." Suddenly the Dutch spoke again,  
  
"I'm afraid not!" The young Overlord was shocked to heard the words, however his older colleague continued,  
  
"My Lord, though we have defeated the Eternal Sailor Moon and broke the Ginzuishou, I can't guarantee what happen if we've killed Sailor Pluto and Saturn." De Haargen turned to Pluto and Saturn,  
  
"If Sailor Pluto and Saturn was slaughtered, I'm afraid we might create the cataclysm over time and space, which is fatal for us. That's the reason why I have to struck them quickly, before Saturn have the chance to use Death Reborn Revolution and Pluto uses Time Stop upon us..." Chimaera pondered the explanation, while Lezon looked angry with that. Finally, the demonlord said,  
  
"FINE, SOUL CHASER! YOUR EXPLANATION IS MAKE SENSE! THEN THE SENSHIS AND THE MAGIC KNIGHTS MUST NOT BE HARMED, HOWEVER, DELIVER SAILOR MOON AND MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH TO ME IMMEDIATELY! I'LL PRESENT THEM TO THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS AS A TRIBUTE..." De Haargen surprised to hear the command, yet he decided to not show his sentiment. He came forward,  
  
"I will be the one who deliver Sailor Moon and Magic Knight Rayearth personally to you, my Lord..." Satisfied, Chimaera turned to Sylvarius,  
  
"SYLVARIUS, I'M ASSIGN YOU TO FIND THE BANE! IT IS IMPERATIVE...THE FATE OF THE SAILOR SENSHI AND MAGIC KNIGHTS IS YOURS TO DECIDE...AS FOR NOW...LEZON, BRING ME THE SAILOR MOON AND MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH!  
  
Hesitantly, the young Overlord rose and lifted his hand. Instantly, Usagi and Hikaru floated on the air, while still unconscious. Carefully, he brought them forward. At the same time, De Haargen cast Soul Barrier surrounding those girls. The stray spirits immediately encased them into a sphere. Sylvarius nodded in satisfaction. From nowhere, two huge skeletal hands appeared and took hold the sphere.  
  
Without anyone's knowledge, Sailor Mercury started to awake. She couldn't see anything, since her vision was blurred. Yet, she could discern the images inside the sphere. She croaked weakly,  
  
"Sailor Moon..." Forcing herself to crawl, Mercury went to the direction of the sphere.  
  
De Haargen knocked the floor with Soul Chaser and a black portal formed in front of him. Before left, he turned to Sylvarius,  
  
"I'll deliver Sailor Moon and Magic Knight Rayearth to Lord Chimaera, so I leave their friends to you! Keep everything in control..." The shadowy sorcerer smiled,  
  
"Don't worry, I'm going to keep everything intact. You can trust me!" The young sorcerer frowned,  
  
"I hope so..." As De Haargen entered the portal, the skeletal hands pulled the sphere containing Tsukino Usagi and Shidou Hikaru inside.  
  
Mercury wanted to scream, but she was too weak due to her injuries. Fell again to the floor, the blue-haired senshi croaked with teary eyes,  
  
"Sailor Moon...Usagi..." She fell unconscious again...  
  
Meanwhile, Andre jumped from the tree and landed safely, while the rest watched warily. His look has turned to normal again. Realizing their stare, he said,  
  
"Don't worry, I mean no harm. By the way, I overheard your conversation a while ago. You were attacked by the senshi too?" Jessie didn't answer; she asked the American back,  
  
"Where is Mr.Chiba?" To this, Andre shook his head,  
  
"I don't know where he is either, before I manage to look for him I was attacked by the senshi..." Ray quickly cut them,  
  
"Wait a minute! I have three questions; first, who are the Sailor Senshi? Two, why do they attack us? And three, what the heck happened inside? I really don't understand at all..." The Russian girl sarcastically replied,  
  
"Good thing, you have three questions only. Otherwise, your mouth won't stop to talk until it foamed..."  
  
"What did you sa...?" The Indonesian was unable to continue, as his face was shocked, and pointed nervously to Jessie and Andre. When they turned back, the fiery-maned lion stood behind them with displeasure. The creature roared aloud,  
  
"ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT? DID I TELL YOU TO NOT GO TO DARKSPYRE?" Though stunned, Andre tried to explain the situation,  
  
"Er, we actually don't want to going there, but Ms. Tsukino insisted us to go, since we met the children who claimed that they're coming from the city..." Now Leyon looked troubled with that,  
  
"CHILDREN? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? SEE THE CITY AGAIN WITH YOUR EYES..." Doubtful, they went to the direction and what they saw shocked them to the core. Instead the beautiful city that they saw a moment ago, now it was the abandoned and derelict ruins. The magnificent tower has decayed for long time ago, the vines and wild plants were everywhere. The eerie silence rested upon the ruins. When they turned above, the bright crystal upon the tower had turned into purple-black color. Andre exclaimed with aghast,  
  
"But...I saw the city was fully populated two hours ago...I was sure!" Ray followed with disbelief,  
  
"Yes, I even bumped to the real people...is this kind of the joke?" However, Jessie said with sudden understanding,  
  
"This is the trap...they lures us to their trap..." Then Andre stared her with a horrified look,  
  
"Then what happened to Mamoru and the others?"  
  
Back to the Throne Hall, Lezon vented his frustration by slashing the nearby pillars. He was very mad, unable to satisfy his bloodlust. Siratyl, Requiem, Wyshdom and Sylvarius simply watched from faraway. Tired, the young Overlord sheathed his weapons again, and then lifted his left hand. Instantly, the unconscious Sailor Pluto floated to the air.  
  
"Don't kill them! If not, something bad will happen...yeah, great! I know it! I know that de Haargen would screw me again...pathetic weakling!" Then he dropped her rudely to the floor. The sorceress watched Saturn with amazement and malice,  
  
"Probably he's right! Have you remember what happened to Pharaoh 90? This little girl vanquished it to the depths of Hades..." Requiem added,  
  
"Though Soul Chaser's heart iss weak, he's not to be doubted..." Wyshdom followed,  
  
"I agree with Requiem. Pluto is the Guardian of Time, while Saturn is the Destroyer... though it is still theoretical, killing both of them might upset the dimensional balance, thus creates premature Apocalypse..."  
  
Lezon shouted angrily, "Stop that craps, Wyshdom! I don't want to hear it anymore..." The black sorcerer merely poured the content of his pouch. It was the gleaming colorful gems. Then he spoke to them,  
  
"If we couldn't kill them, why don't we play with them?" Now everyone's attention turned to Sylvarius. Siratyl asked curiously,  
  
"What kind of game you suggest?" The old sorcerer said,  
  
"Do you ever wonder if the Sailor Senshi and Magic Knights really turned to our side?" Lezon mocked,  
  
"Nonsense, these people would rather dead than serving us..." Slowly, Sylvarius grinned maliciously,  
  
"Oh, who knows? With Sailor Moon and Magic Knight Rayearth, no doubt they strong...but now they are gone...do you think they will act the same? Don't forget, the senshi still possess human fickleness though they could easily reborn, much more the Magic Knights who are completely human..." Nobody answered, as the black sorcerer continued,  
  
"If you followed my plan, I'm assure you that not only the Sailor Senshi and Magic Knights will change their side; they will help us willingly! With all of their hearts...their pure and undefiled hearts..." Suddenly Siratyl and Lezon understood what he meant. Then they asked again,  
  
"What shall we do to them now?"  
  
"Heal them first..."  
  
Outside, Andre and Ray still astonished to what they witnessed. The American commented,  
  
"Unbelievable, we're fall to the trap with our consent...what kind of sorcery is that?" The huge lion-like creature answered,  
  
"BEFORE, DARKSPYRE WAS THE PLACE OF THE ANDERION KINGS, NOW IT WAS BELONGED TO THE OVERLORDS..." Jessie watched Leyon incredulously,  
  
"The Overlords? Who are they?"  
  
"THE OVERLORDS WERE THE EVIL SORCERERS FROM ANOTHER WORLDS...NOBODY KNOW WHY THEY ARE COMING HERE..." Ray quipped absentmindedly,  
  
"So, those children were the followers of the Overlords..." The Russian cut him through,  
  
"Or the Overlord themselves! They already know our coming; it was proven from the trap they've prepared for us..." Then she said with certain coldness,  
  
"If so, probably the others had been captured and taken hostage by them..." Now it was Andre's turn to say,  
  
"Then we must help them immediately!" The Indonesian quickly stopped,  
  
"Wait, have you forget that we still have the senshi around? We must beat them first..." Silently, he said,  
  
If so, Ms.Kino were in danger! She was taken hostage by the evil senshi...I must help her! Then Jessie's question jerked him to the reality,  
  
"Leyon, I have a question! Why does our power weaken when we use it? Are the Overlords having something to do with that?" Leyon roared again,  
  
"NO, BUT THERE IS A RULE IN ANDERION; THE PLANET WON'T ACKNOWLEDGE ANOTHER POWERS OTHER THAN MYSTICAL ENERGY..."Once again, Ray snubbed,  
  
"Then the Overlord were in the same table like us, right?" Instantly the Russian reproved him,  
  
"Silly, do you think the Overlords are so stupid to allow themselves to be vulnerable? That's the reason why they lure us to Darkspyre! The city has become their playground; we have to play on their ground and their rule!"  
  
"Black mana!" Andre exclaimed, "That's why the city is full with the black mana! The city has been turned into a cursed ground! Anyone who fight inside would find themselves weakened..." The Indonesian startled to heard such information, then he said resignedly,  
  
"Then there is no hope for us! We can't go back to Earth, and now we can't help our friends either! What shall we do?" Everyone turned to the fiery-maned lion that answered,  
  
"DON'T GIVE UP! THE ONLY THING YOU'VE TO DO IS TO FIND THE SUMMONER AND THE SOUL FRAGMENTS...THE SUMMONER IS HARD TO FIND; I SUGGEST TO FIND THE FRAGMENTS FIRST..."  
  
"Soul Fragments? What is that?"  
  
"THAT IS THE CRYSTALIZED MYSTICAL ENERGY! IT IS LOCATED EAST FROM OUR PLACE. WITH THAT, YOU CAN USE YOUR POWERS AND SKILLS IN DEFINITE TIME, UNLESS..."  
  
"Unless what?" Leyon stared them meaningfully,  
  
"UNLESS THE CRYSTAL HAS CHOSEN YOU AS ITS BEARER! IT IS UP TO YOUR HEART AND FAITH..." Ray lifted his hand,  
  
"Last question, why do we have to use the mystical energy? Is it the same like the others?" The lion roared angrily,  
  
"NOT THE SAME! I TELL YOU, YOU WILL BE ASTONISHED WHEN YOU SEE THE TRUE MYSTICAL POWER OF ANDERION! YOU'LL BELIEVE IT WHEN YOU SEE THE HALF OF IT! THE OVERLORDS CAN'T COMPREHEND THAT..." While Ray shook in fear, Andre asked again,  
  
"Leyon, where do we can find the fragments? Once we find it, how do we use it?"  
  
"GO TO THE SOUL PILLAR AND YOU WILL FIND IT THERE, HOWEVER THE FRAGMENT MIGHT NOT COMPLETE, AND THE SAME WITH YOUR POWERS. ONCE YOU FIND IT, THE FRAGMENT WILL SHOW YOU THE NEXT LOCATION. WHEN IT HAS COMPLETE, YOUR POWERS WILL RETURNED...YET ONLY THE MASTERS WHO CAN BROUGHT YOUR FULL POTENTIAL OUT..."  
  
Nodded, the American turned to his companions,  
  
"Would you come with me, Ms. Cross? Mr. Evans?"  
  
Jessie answered sharply, "Do I have any choice? The Indonesian followed,  
  
"So do I!" The great lion roared proudly and said,  
  
"IF SO, ALLOW THE COURAGEOUS LEYON TO BRING YOU TO THE SOUL PILLAR, OUTLANDERS! THE REST IS YOURS..." Without warning, the lion took them and vanished from the sight...  
  
At the same time, the Sailor Senshi and Magic Knights awoke. It seemed they have been in deep slumber. When opened her eyes, Ami found out that she already in her normal clothing, not in the Sailor costume. Mina asked her,  
  
"Ami, are you all right?" The blue-haired girl nodded, while turning her attention to Kino Makoto and Houhouji Fuu. Makoto held his pained back and neck,  
  
"Ouch, I must be exercised so hard...what a pain!" Meanwhile, Fuu wondered how her glasses could be chipped, but then she smiled,  
  
"I must be careless..." As everyone pondered what happened, they found out that they were inside the Throne Hall. Not for long, they realized that someone isn't with them! Mina was the one, who expressed that,  
  
"Hey, did anyone see Usagi? I don't see her since I awake..." Then Umi said the same thing,  
  
"I don't see Hikaru either...where is he?" Rei joked,  
  
"Ah, probably they went somewhere else..." This time, nobody laughed. Mamoru was disturbed with such thought when Makoto quipped,  
  
"The only thing I've remember that...we're fighting someone here..." Instantly, the memories streamed back to Ami's mind and she exclaimed unconsciously,  
  
"They were kidnapped! I saw it by myself!" Everyone turned to her; instantly Mamoru held her shoulders tight enough. He asked,  
  
"Who did it, Ami? Who?" The blue-haired girl merely turned away,  
  
"Mamoru-san, you've hurt me..." He didn't flinch until Lantis took him gently,  
  
"Calm down..." Instantly Mamoru let her hold go. Then Haruka called them; her face bore a look of pain and nervousness at the same time,  
  
"My prince, you'd better to see this..." They went to Haruka's direction and saw the Outers were there already. Setsuna dropped her head like she was mourned someone, while Hotaru hugged her tightly. When they saw the nearby wall, nobody could hold their shock, anger and surprise anymore. The bloodstained letters was written in...Japanese kanji and it was read like this:  
  
Dear Sailor Senshi and Magic Knights,  
  
Sailor Moon and Magic Knight Rayearth would be our guests indefinitely...we know that you'll missed them very much! If you want to know their whereabouts, try it...you're welcome to try...  
  
By the way, they were kind enough to provide us these inks to write this letter...  
  
The Overlords of Anderion  
  
Mamoru watched the letters with aghast, while Minako couldn't hold her emotion. She screamed hysterically,  
  
"Sailor Moon! Give Usagi back to us!!" Makoto fell on the ground, punching the floor to vent her anger and inability to protect her dear friend. Behind her, Rei tried to calm her, while struggling hard to not cry. Ami let her tears flowing freely upon her cheeks. She said to herself,  
  
We're failed! We have been sworn to protect Princess Serenity for eternity, yet...we failed! Why? Are we not deserved to be the senshi anymore? Fuu held Umi who cried at her shoulder, however she struggled to find an answer for this but no avail,  
  
Hikaru, forgive us! We have failed you! We had promised to be together, yet...we can't fulfill it at the end! While everyone cried, Lantis did the contrary. His cold face became hardened; even Haruka couldn't even look to his blue eyes. In swift movement, he pulled his sword and slashed the wall bearing the mocking letter. Instantly the wall crumbled into dust and everyone was silent. He glared dangerously and hissed,  
  
"Hikaru, I'll find you no matter where you are...even if I have to damned myself!"  
  
Few hours later, they came out from the palace. The roads looked busy once again. Ami noticed that their ' new friends' were no longer around. Instantly, Rei complained,  
  
"Great, what kind of friends is that? They left us, while we're fighting to death..." The blue-haired girl replied with tinge of anger,  
  
"Rei, there's something that make Ms. Cross leave us like this..." Yet, the raven-haired girl answered back,  
  
"Sure, probably they were the Overlords' minions! Tell me, Ami! Why do they appear to us suddenly, and then disappeared again? Then we're met the Overlords who had kidnapped Usagi and...whoever the name is! Do you think it is more than a coincidence?" Unable to keep her emotion, Ami shouted back  
  
"Rei-chan! Why do you talk so rudely? Is it not enough to add our problems?" Then Fuu intervened,  
  
"Mizuno-san, calm down! Don't be so judgmental, beside we aren't sure that..." The priestess snapped impatiently,  
  
"Be careful to whom you talk! You...aren't our friend, so stay away from our business!" The brown-haired girl stunned with such scathing words; instantly Umi came for her defense,  
  
"Hey, watch your mouth! Nobody ever talk rudely to my friends..." Rei smiled mockingly,  
  
"No wonder, she is strange like you are..."  
  
"Why, you..." Before those girls could rip each other, Mako and Mina instantly pulled Rei away. The brunette tried to calm her friend,  
  
"Rei-chan, don't be so bitchy now! Usagi-chan has disappeared...we need to calm down!" Then an old vendor passed them by. Everyone was quiet until Haruka said something,  
  
"Probably the strangers know where the Overlords took Sailor Moon and Magic Knight Rayearth. Find them, and we'll know the truth..." Michiru and Setsuna looked uneasily to her words. Later, the green-haired woman asked,  
  
"Are you sure, Haruka? It seems too hasty to conclude that..." The short-cropped girl replied,  
  
"What's wrong with that? If they're innocent, there's nothing to be afraid of..." Setsuna was about to protest, but then Hotaru followed,  
  
"Haruka's right! We must find out the truth from them first...by then we'll know what is really happening," Michiru nodded in agreement. Now it was Mamoru's turn to say,  
  
"It looks like we're condemning them right away...Andre wouldn't able to do such thing...I know him well..." Then Haruka asked half-doubtful,  
  
"How long do you know the boy, my Prince?" To this, Mamoru was silent. Truthfully, he knew Andre for six months only. Even he met his guardian, Adrian just before he left to Japan. Adrian asked a question that still tugged inside his mind until now,  
  
Are you ready for the truth when the time has arrived? Will you dare to consider Andre as your friend once you know it?  
  
He has answered 'yes', but now he didn't know what he going to say. Usagi has gone, so is Andre...his heart was torn in two. He had a fiancée to save, but in another hand he has another responsibility. Minako's word brought him back again,  
  
"That's enough! I suggest we're looking for Andre Stevens, Jessie Cross and Ray Evans right now! Involve or not, we'll know the truth from them! It is better that we're dispersing to other directions," Everyone were stunned to saw Minako's sudden change, but then it wouldn't come to surprise for the senshi. Sailor Venus was second-in-command after Sailor Moon herself. Lantis, Umi and Fuu didn't protest the arrangement. The blond- haired girl turned to the Outers and said,  
  
"Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru will go to the east, while Ami, Rei, Mamoru and me shall go to the opposite. The Magic Knights can choose their own direction..." Mamoru added,  
  
"Remember, don't harm them until it is proven otherwise..." Ami noticed that Rei and Haruka were quite displeased with the instruction. Suddenly, three old vendors came to them, offering their necklaces. Minako tried to shoo them away,  
  
"Please, we're not in mood to buy anything..." But the vendors didn't budge. It wasn't over until Mako suggested,  
  
"Probably we should take their necklaces, by then they won't disturb us..." The brunette immediately took the green gem, followed by the other who had chosen the gems according their favorite colors. Lantis and Mamoru ignored them. Finally they departed from the cities and waved their hands to the generous vendors.  
  
After a distance, the 'vendors' morphed into...the Overlords! Lezon glanced to his companions,  
  
"I can't believe this...they ate our baits twice! What a fool!" Siratyl smiled viciously,  
  
"I can't wait the surprise later...Your Memory Charm worked perfectly," Sylvarius nodded, while his right eye gleamed with unnatural expression,  
  
"They somehow didn't think clearly, loss of Sailor Moon and Magic Knight Rayearth have a serious impact to them than I've expected...even they started to quarrel..." They turned to the black-purple crystal above them,  
  
"The Eye of Bane will watch them...we shall see what will become of the strangers, Sailor Senshi and Magic Knights..." Instantly, the city reverted again to the original form, while the dark cloud surrounded the dark crystal, forming a lizard-like eye. It watched the Sailor Senshi and Magic Knights without their knowledge...  
  
Meanwhile De Haargen was inside the peculiar place. He held Soul Chaser staff proudly, while watching the gleaming spirit sphere in the middle of the place. Tsukino Usagi and Shidou Hikaru floated peacefully inside, unaware of the dangers that their friends would face...  
  
Author's note: What will happen later? Will Jessie, Andre and Ray reach the Soul Pillar on time? Will the Sailor Senshi and Magic Knights succumb to the prejudices? What is Sylvarius' plan for them? Watch the confrontation of the Outer Senshi with the strangers on 'Insult to Injury'! Give your reviews (or flames)! 


	6. Insult to Injury

Insult to Injury

When the sun rose next morning, Jessie, Andre and Ray watched the huge white crystal that protrudes to the sky from the fringe of the jungle around it. As usual, the Indonesian quipped,

"Well, it seems we won't have difficulty after all…" The platinum-haired girl cut him cynically,

"Just in case you've forgotten, the question is not _where _and _how_ we find the crystals, but rather _which_ among that huge mass of crystal is the right one for us," Ray didn't answer; he sulked only. It was very annoying for him to hear this 'know-all-everything' girl. Andre ignored them, while he was thinking about what Leyon said to them before depart,

"OUTLANDERS, MAY GODS BE WITH YOU…THE FOREST CIRCLING THE SOUL PILLAR WAS INHABITED BY UNKNOWN CREATURES. THEY DON'T LIKE ANY INTRUDERS, MUCH MORE THE OVERLORDS. IN OTHER WORDS, THEY ARE NEITHER YOUR FOES NOR ALLIES…" The American tightened his fist; he usually avoided conflicts whenever it possible. Yet, Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi were in a grave danger. Nobody shall stop him from helping his friends, though it meant he had to spill blood again. Strengthened his resolve, he called his companions,

"Let's go…" Jessie and Ray were silent as he went into the forest. Without saying anything, they followed him.

From their lair, the Overlords watched them on the Eye of Bane. Lezon grumbled,

"I hate that place; it gives me creeps…" Siratyl agreed,

"I agree! I thought I can control those creatures inside with Requiem…but then they chased me out from the forest…" Sylvarius frowned,

"What kind of creature they are, I don't know! It is very upsetting to have my Undead devoured by those filthy creatures…imagine, they treat my beloved Undead like snacks!" Then the young sorcerers said,

"If the creatures attacked them, then our little game will be in jeopardy!" The black sorcerer quickly allayed,

"Take it easy…we can find another to play with! Now, let's see the Outer Senshi…" When he waved his hand, the Eye changed scene to the Outer Senshi who was at the northeast from the strangers' location…

The Outer were in complete silence; the loss of Sailor Moon was too much to bear. Michiru was really concerned with her companion. Haruka and Setsuna didn't speak at all after they left Darkspyre last afternoon. She forced herself to ask,

"Are you still thinking Princess, Haruka?" The short-cropped woman glanced to her, yet she didn't answer. Again, the green-haired woman said,

"Haruka, don't blame yourself! We can't stop what already happened…Princess Serenity is gone and we'll try to find her…" Haruka answered with a pained look,

"Michiru, I appreciate your concern…but we had failed her! Had I disagree with her to go to the city, nothing would happen like this!" She sighed,

"For a long time since I learn who I am, I never feel so dejected like this, Michiru! Both of us centered our lives to a simple goal: Protect Princess Serenity with all costs. Then this thing happens…" She turned to Setsuna behind,

"I think Pluto feel the same way; she must be blamed herself for not foreseen this…" Michiru stopped her by putting her fingers to her lips,

"I don't think you blamed yourselves for that, Haruka-chan…you blame yourself for being defeated by the Overlords! Am I right?" The shorthaired woman instantly silent, while her companion continued,

"Look, I know you're feel unable to stop this but Haruka, don't shut yourself! Do you think I'm not feeling the same? Share our pain is better than keeping it yourself…" She hugged Haruka, laying her head to her chest. Michiru whispered,

"We shall prevail, Uranus! Our bond will strengthen our cause…we'll find Princess Serenity!" Haruka smiled, while caressing Michiru's emerald-green hair,

"You're right, Neptune! Forgive me for being closed! I promise we must find Princess Serenity…" She silently gritted her teeth in determination,

_I must find…Andre Stevens! He's the key for all of this!_ Michiru Kaiou didn't reply; she gripped her companion blazer in her fingers. The gem at their necklace glowed faintly.

At the same time, Setsuna Meiou was deep in thought. It was true that she was troubled with the sudden disappearance of Sailor Moon, but there was something strange. They knew the one who had responsible for this was the Overlords, however what the Overlord looks like, they don't know. It was something or someone had erased their minds selectively. The only things they remember were the strangers; it was easy to blame them then. She actually didn't like Haruka to jump to conclusion like that, but she needed evidences first. Watching Haruka in front of her, Setsuna has feared the worst that Haruka would make the strangers as the scapegoats for her loss! Then Hotaru called her,

"Momma, are you all right?" The dark-green haired woman turned to the little girl and kneeled, smiling as she could,

"I'm all right, Hotaru…" The girl continued,

"Is Momma still thinking Sailor Moon's disappearance?" Sadly, she shook her head and followed,

"It is the first time I can't foresee what happened, Hotaru! I supposedly know this would come, but then…I failed! Not only I let down Neo-Queen Serenity, but also forfeited King's trust to me…" Then Hotaru patted her shoulders gently and spoke with determination,

"We shall find her, Pluto…and we won't fail this time" Setsuna wiped tears from her eyes, and then she asked,

"Hotaru, tell me what your impression to the strangers," The short, black-haired girl said,

"Jessie Cross…she's hard to fathom; it seems she hid something dangerous; Andre Stevens…I senses something dark inside him, but he won't reveal it, and the last, Ray Evans…I have nothing to say about him…" Then the Guardian of Time quipped,

"Really? Yesterday, you're looked jealous when Jupiter talks to him…" Aghast, Hotaru shouted,

"Momma, I don't have any feelings to that jerk! He's rude, boastful and braggart! I wonder why Jupiter likes him!" Setsuna smiled meaningfully, while hugging her,

"Hotaru, you don't have to shout like that! It is all right, I just joking only…" Then she looked deeply to her little girl,

"You've grown up, Hotaru…since the last time I saw you with Tomoe," The girl replied,

"I'm Sailor Saturn, the death and rebirth…the Silent One…it is my fate to be alone"

"Nothing lasts forever, even Time, my dear! Being alone don't mean without feeling…ah, let's continue our journey…" They followed Haruka and Michiru who's already farther.

Back to the Twisting Shade, De Haargen sat not far from the spirit sphere that encasing Tsukino Usagi and Shidou Hikaru inside. The skeletal staff planted on the ground; both of them watching the sphere. Then Soul Chaser asked,

"How long do we have to wait here, Master?" The Dutch replied,

"I don't know…Lord of Darkness has many things to attend, yet his entourage said to us that he was proud with our success…"

"Yes, though I prefer he says it personally to us…"They turned again to the sphere. The girls were in a stupor-like sleep; the Overlords intended so to preserve their condition. Then the sorcerer spoke,

"Do you think they are listening, Soul Chaser?" The skeletal head replied,

"Probably, their physical state is exhausted, yet their mental faculty still intact," Thinking hard, De Haargen finally said,

"Use the Dream Speaker, Soul Chaser. I want to chat with them…"

Soul Chaser asked, "Why, Master?"

"Just do it, will you?" The skeletal head turned to the sphere, while the Overlord went closer. Then its eye sockets glowed with yellow light. The Dutch sorcerer watched them with adoration. Then he spoke with a gentle, melodious tone,

"Poor girls, your friends feel very miserable without your presence…had you been surrendered to us since beginning, it wouldn't be happening…" Slowly but sure, he put forth his hand into the spirit sphere. At the same time, the yellow-haired girl floated to his direction. De Haargen touched Usagi's face gently, saying,

"Princess Serenity, if you really know how your friend and fiancée cares you…" The sorcerer pressed further until half of his body already inside the sphere. He turned to Shidou Hikaru,

"You too…the Mage Knight had missed you so much. I would let you go, as long as you give me what I want…" The sorcerer began to touch their chest. Suddenly a flame came out from Hikaru and struck his hands. Before De Haargen could react, the blinding light from Usagi knocked him out from the sphere. Soul Chaser cried,

"Master…" The young sorcerer didn't answer as he watched his blistered hands and shook his head,

_Unbelievable! Though broken, the Ginzuishou still protects Sailor Moon…and the Magic Knight's power still intact!_ Then he said with tinge of sadness,

"I thought you're understood, but you aren't…eventually you'll see that the darkness is invincible…" He turned to Soul Chaser, adding,

"Your friends will know the darkness inside themselves…" He sat again, doing nothing…

Meanwhile on the planet Anderion, Andre and his companions have traveled to the quarter of the jungle. The trees and the bushes were so closely tight, making it difficult to pass. The condition prompted Ray to launch his complaints. Jessie was greatly bothered by that. They always argued along the journey and every turn. The American could only sigh, as they now debated about the Japanese's attitude to the non-Japanese. It was clear that the Russian's cold logic and the Indonesian's hot temper didn't mix well.

"But Ms. Kino treats me well…" Ray protested. Then the platinum-haired girl answered bluntly,

"Then you're a fool! The Japanese treats the non-Japanese as a _gaijin_ (foreigner), and it means they look at you as inferior. No matter how nice they are to you, there is always something that a _gaijin_ should not know or participate…Do you think why her friends don't want to talk with you? Because you're a _gaijin_ and not worthy for their attention…" The boy clenched his teeth, before he replied,

"Are you always doing this? Killing everyone's joy? Dampen enthusiasm?" Jessie glared back,

"I just to be logic! If those people don't trust us, how much more we could trust them?"

"Yeah, like we can trust you…"

Suddenly, Andre broke their conversation,

"Be quiet!" Instantly, they were silent and surprised when the American went into the bushes. Without thinking, Ray followed him, passing the thick bushes. Time seemed forever for him until he broke through the bushes and saw Andre fighting for his life against…five giant wasp-like creatures. Those creatures had the sparkling green-colored wings that buzzed endlessly. They circled their prey, while taunting with their sharp, jagged stings at the tail. The American tried to shoo them away with the broken branch, but no avail. Instantly, the Indonesian took the stones and threw them to the creatures,

"Get lost, you creeps!" At first, the Bite Bugs ignored him until the larger stone crushed one of them. The rest instantly turned upon him with unfriendly stare,

"Er, I terribly sorry! It's an accident, I don't mean to…" The bugs weren't impressed at all. Then they moved in unison toward Ray. The boy didn't waste any time to talk; he ran from them. However, wings are faster…when one of them almost sank its sting to Ray; a crackle of lightning struck the insect and fried it for good. The rest turned to…Jessie Cross. Another charged furiously toward the Russian, but she immediately sent a bolt of magical lightning from both hands. Instantly, the insect exploded into fleshy shards. The others went away, after seeing their friend's fate. Ray watched that without blinking. Jessie offered her hands to him,

"Be careful next time," The Indonesian stammered,

"Are you a Dark Jedi?" She ignored the question, and pulled him to stand, before turning to Andre,

"Are you all right, Mr.Stevens?" The youth nodded, as he turned to Ray,

"Yes, I'm fine…thanks for your help, Ray…" The boy immediately cut him,

"Ho, don't so fast! What the heck are you doing with those bugs? Don't say I give my neck for nothing!" Andre sighed,

"I heard someone asking help; when I came, those wasps attacked me…" With a mock surprise, the Indonesian answered, as he wandered around,

"Oh, puh-leeze! Don't say that you've gotten to the old trick again? We listened to that and look what we get? In the middle of nowhere!" Suddenly, the ground below his feet gave away and he fell into the deep pit. Instinctively, Jessie and Ray caught his arms. Glancing to the pit beneath, Ray screamed with fear,

"Please, help me! I'm too young to die now…" The Russian girl shouted,

"Would you shut up? Mr. Stevens and I won't let you go! Right?" The American didn't answer; somehow he ignored Ray's cries and Jessie's question. A pleading voice spoke inside him,

_Andre, please don't leave us! We need you…don't leave us to die…_

He was jerked back to reality when a huge heave came and dragged them all before he could scream…

The Outer Senshi heard the scream; Haruka was the one, who recognized the scream,

"It sounds like the strangers…" Setsuna continued,

"Probably they're not far from us…" Hotaru added,

"Let's check it first…" They nodded in agreement and ran toward the direction. Before they even got closer, something blocked their way. It was something like the black, ovoid objects stood in row, forming the fence. An eerie, disembodied voice came to them

_"Come not between the Soul Pillar and this way, the Unwanted will bear you to the lamentation beyond all darkness, where your evil shall be devoured…"_

Haruka shouted aloud, "We're the Outer Senshi! We're not your enemy!" Yet, the fence didn't give in

Beneath the underground, the strangers landed on the mossy, moist ground. The gnarled roots surrounded them, while the slick mud was around. Ray asked shakily,

"Where are we?" For a moment, Jessie couldn't answer. Then the American said,

"Your answer will be answered sooner than you expect, I think," When they turned around, they saw the reptile-like creatures surround them. Their slit-like eyes glowed in the dark, while their skin was slick. Slowly but sure, those creatures went closer to them. Ray froze in fear, in contrary with Jessie who was ready for anything worse. One of those creatures closed to Andre and protruded its slimy tongue to him. The youth could only close his eyes. Yet, he heard someone spoke in…human language,

"You aren't the undead, but you're different from the Anderions? Who are you?" Trying to clear his tongue, Andre answered,

"We…are coming from…Earth…" Silence reigned for a while, until he opened his eyes and saw a wrinkled reptilian creature in front of him. Yet, the slit-like eyes glowed with warmth. The creature spoke with raspy voice,

"Welcome to our lair, Outlanders! We're the Salamandris people who guarded this place," Sensing the attitude, Andre asked,

"And you are…" The wrinkled reptile answered,

"Call me Wyvern…" He immediately instructed the rest to give berth around them. Ray watched it with disbelief, while Jessie still wary with the situation. Wyvern said,

"Come to our hall…and we'll try to explain what you need to know," As Andre went, the Indonesian pulled him and whispered,

"Be careful, it might be a trap…who knows they're planned to eat us?" Jessie scolded.

"If they will eat us, you might be their first course…" Ray skulked only,

"That's not funny…" Nevertheless, they followed the aged Salamandris to the huge hall. It was filled with a sparkling crystal. The place was filled with creatures like him; all of them watched the strangers with leering suspicion. Ray and Andre felt uncomfortable, while the Russian ignored it with her deadpan expression. When they entered the corridor filled with tree roots, Wyvern began to tell his story,

"The Salamandris had lived here long ago, before the beast-men and your kinds…what my people wanted just peace…however it was broken when the Evil One sends his emissaries here…" Jessie whispered,

"The Overlords…" The ancient reptilian merely glanced back, before he continued,

"Since their coming, the planet know no peace…the beast-men were consumed by their passions, while the men were trapped by their prejudice. The unnatural creatures started to appear; violence and bloodshed reigned. Avarice becomes the only virtue…it seems everything good has been vanished in wake of the Overlords' reign…" The American asked,

"Who are they? Why are they done such terrible things?" In sudden, Wyvern snarled, which almost made Ray jumped. The creature hissed,

"Nobody knows the way of darkness, save those who were lost inside! They even began to defile this land with their putrid touch…" The Indonesian merely nodded with trembling. Then the Salamandris said,

"We don't know their real name…but we know their loathsome titles! They are the Deceiver, the Blackener, the Destroyer and the Terrible! First of all, never trust the Deceiver's words; beware of the Blackener's touch. Don't be swayed by the Destroyer and the Terrible's appearance! Behind their appearance, the hideous beast lurks…ah, here we are!" They arrived at the clearing where a huge crystal protruded from the ground. It continued high above the ground. The surrounding was looks like an ice lake. Ray exclaimed,

"Soul Pillar, finally we're arrived here! Andre! Jessie! Can you see?" The Russian girl didn't answer, while Andre turned to the wrinkled reptilian,

"Why do you lead us here?" Wyvern smiled with his toothy grin,

"Because your coming had been prophesied, Outlanders…the Summoner had spoken about you long time ago…" The crystals glittered around them.

Above the ground, the Outer Senshi waited to no avail. The black objects barred them from continuing their way. After few hours, Haruka finally shouted with exasperated voice,

"That's it! I tired to wait the charade! I will transform into Sailor Uranus and break this damned thing!" Setsuna quickly warned,

"No, you might send a wrong signal to whoever erected the barrier! They don't harm us…if you attacked them, they might think we are hostile to them…" Michiru added,

"Setsuna was right! If they wanted to harm us, they don't have to stop us like this…" The short-haired girl cut them off, while the necklace glowed faintly,

"I don't care! They stopped us from finding Princess Serenity and I can't let that happen! Nobody shall stand in my way without being destroyed!" She turned to her companion,

"So, would you be with me, Michiru?" The green-haired woman sighed only. She didn't like her thinking; however their love were stronger than any reason and it held her sway. She nodded,

"I'm with you, Haruka! No matter what…" Then Hotaru said,

"Count me in, Uranus…nothing will stop us from fulfilling our quest to find Princess Serenity!" Then the girl turned to Setsuna who looks shocked with the decision,

"I'm sorry, Momma! But we can't wait any longer…"

"It means three against one; how about you, Setsuna?" Everyone turned to the Time Guardian. Setsuna don't like Haruka's suggestion; she knew that the decision was influenced by her anger. For the second time, she felt odds to her companions. The first time was when they fought Sailor Galaxia. Uranus pretended to give her allegiance to the evil Sailor in order to use her own power against herself; Neptune always followed Uranus, no matter the situation, thus left her and Saturn alone. Now Saturn agreed with them. She felt alone-wanting only the sane path through these turbulent times but beset on all side by unreasonable opponents. She said quietly,

"I'm come with you… it is our duty to protect Princess as Outer Senshi!" Without wasting time, they lifted their pen and shouted,

"Uranus Star Power! Neptune Star Power! Saturn Star Power! Pluto Star Power! TRANSFORM!" The place was filled with the bright and colorful lights.

Below, Ray took the crystals greedily, while Jessie went closer to the pillar itself. Andre still speaking with Wyvern,

"The Summoner knows that we would come here eventually?"

"Nothing is hidden from him, even though…you're supposedly with the others,"

"The others?" Instantly, his mind went to Sailor Uranus who attacked him at Darkspyre. He stooped his head in disappointment,

"You mean, the Sailor Senshi…"

"Not only them, there is another…however they were led astray by the darkness. They don't even know the real enemy. However, all of you must pass the test, before you can claim the Soul Fragments,"

"What test?" Suddenly the exploding sound was heard and the ground shook violently. Ray and Jessie immediately went to find shelter, while Wyvern stood calmly. A Salamandris ran hurriedly to its elder and whispered something. The aged reptile turned to the American with a meaningful stare,

"That will be your test…"

"Space Sword Blaster!" As Sailor Uranus swung her saber, the barrier instantly exploded into smithereens. Sailor Saturn whirled her Silence Glaive and cut the black barriers with a single, mighty slash. Sailor Neptune and Pluto stood nearby.

"That could have gone better," said the Time Guardian, while holding the Garnet Key. Satisfied, the senshis turned back to their companions. In front of them, there were three pathways that going to the Soul Pillar. Uranus spoke,

"Neptune and I will choose the middle, while…" Pluto immediately moved forward to the other pathway, ignoring her completely. The short-cropped senshi fumed to see the attitude,

"What's wrong with Pluto? She never snubbed me like that…" Neptune quickly calmed her,

"Never mind, my love…probably she still upset with your decision," Saturn added,

"Pluto will realize the action that we've taken; I'm sure of that…" Uranus gritted her teeth,

"I hope so! Such a pity that she doesn't understand our pain…" The necklace glowed brighter but still faint. Without wasting their time, they entered the forest and chose their pathway.

Meanwhile, the strangers were digging their way to above the ground. As usual, Ray launched his tirades,

"I don't understand why we still have to undergo this ridiculous test…we had already the Soul Fragments," Jessie replied sarcastically,

"Could you do anything than whining?" The American quickly stopped them,

"Have you listened what Wyvern says? 'The test will prove your worthiness for the Soul Fragments, and at the same time, reveals who you are…'" The Indonesian answered,

"Yeah, so? He also says that we have to fight whoever we have seen first. I don't get the point…" Andre was silent; for sure he already knows who he is, but the others…they don't know at all. What if they know? Then the Russian girl broke his musing,

"Mr. Stevens, are you all right?" Stunned, he replied,

"Ah, yes. I'm fine…what's wrong?" Jessie gestured to the three holes that leading to the ground, while Ray watched with a mocking startle. Andre scratched his head; somehow it was like déjá vu. While pondering which way he should taken, he was about to say,

"I will take…" The Indonesian immediately jumped,

"Hoo, this time let me be the first to choose the way! I choose the left!" Slightly shoving his shoulder, Ray immediately climbed the roots, going to the surface. Jessie patted the American's shoulder,

"Just let him first! I will take the right this time,"

"And I'm taking the middle…" Both took each way to above the ground.

In Darkspyre, the Overlords watched what happened from the Eye of Bane. Lezon exclaimed,

"There they are! I thought they already dead when falling into the ground!" Siratyl added,

"It seems they were unharmed…" However, Sylvarius merely cackled,

"Here is the suspense…we shall see the first confrontation between them and the Outer Senshi! I believe that they would not survive the encounter…"

When breaking through from the roots, Jessie immediately came out from the holes. She took something dangled around her neck. It was a crystal shard. Wyvern's words echoed inside her,

_Though I give the Soul Fragments to you, it is a mere instrument to help you manifest what already inside you. It is up to you, or else, the Fragments might refuse you…_

Suddenly, she heard something cracked nearby; the footsteps. Her instincts said that an enemy was closing to her. She quickly went to the source of the noise.

On the other way, Sailor Pluto walked steadily along the pathway. She didn't like to separate herself from the others, yet she must pursue the truth behind the disappearance of Sailor Moon. It could not be done as long as Uranus' blind prejudice toward the strangers still hot. Pluto had the reason to believe that their coming at Anderion was manipulated by power greater than anything else; it needed their help to defeat the Overlords. Even the strangers' coming was not a coincidence. She sighed silently, feeling helpless despite her power over time… Then she sensed something coming toward her with such ferocity. Swung her Garnet Staff, she blocked three consecutive attacks from behind, turned back immediately…and saw a platinum-haired girl in offensive position. She was one of the strangers!

She inquired, "You are the stranger; why are you attacking me?" The girl replied coldly,

"To make sure that your kind will not hurt me anymore! Die, senshi!" She attacked with a wide slash toward Pluto's neck; however the senshi instinctively blocked the attack again and counterattacked by sending a high kick. To her surprise, the girl caught her ankle and twisted it. Quickly, Pluto thrust her staff to the ground, and then spins her waist to left, sending another leg toward her opponent. Detecting the kick, Jessie quickly released her grip and blocked the kick. Yet she was forced backward by the double kick. Took her stance, the Time Guardian realized that the Russian girl didn't kidding; she _really _wanted to kill her! Holding her hand, she said,

"I am not your enemy! If we have misunderstanding, let's talk then…"

"Time to talk has been over, now it's your time to die!"

Meanwhile, Andre Stevens managed to get out from the tangling roots. He held the crystal shard that dangling at his neck, pondering Wyvern's words,

…_it is a mere instrument to help you manifest what already inside you._

He never liked what inside him; it looks terrible and dark, even Adrian couldn't avail to allay his fears. Breathed deeply, the American tried to forget what happened after he left the orphanage…

"It is nice to see you again, Mr. Stevens…it seems you're well and alive," Andre stunned when hear the gentle word and immediately turned to his right side. A green-haired woman stood gracefully, while held a mirror. She wore dark-green fuku and her eyes stared intensely to him. Andre recognized her as the woman who gave him the aspirin to relieve his nausea. Stammered, he said,

"Ms. Michiru…you…are…a senshi!" Sailor Neptune nodded,

"I'm Sailor Neptune, Mr. Stevens…or should I call you, Andre?" The American was unable to say anything. Then the senshi continued,

"Come with me, Andre…My friend and I just want to ask you about what happened at the city…"

Andre didn't know what he has to do now,

Ray broke the roots that blocking him, and let out his outburst,

"Yipee, finally I get out from the hole! Now the only thing I have to do is meeting with Andre and Jessie and then…" He was unable to continue his speech as he saw Sailor Saturn in front of him. The senshi merely pointed her Silence Glaive toward him,

"Don't go, stranger! You have to explain what you've done to Princess Serenity!" The Indonesian gulped,

"_Mati aku!_ (I'm dead!)"

Back to Pluto, she still tried hard to deflect Jessie's attack, however it was clear to her that she has to use the drastic measures or else. Then a disembodied voice spoke,

_Hit her with your Death Scream_… Pluto surprised to hear the voice,

_What? Is it coming from myself?_ Her distraction almost cost her, as the Russian kicked her side very hard. She instinctively whirled her staff to force the enemy away. The voice spoke again,

_She would kill you if you're not acting fast enough…do it! Kill her!_

"No!" Before she could recover, Jessie had clamped her neck with a neckbreaker stance. The voice had cost him a little chance. Pluto was surprised; the girl possessed the agility and strength more than a human. She tried to tug her clamp out but no avail. She choked as the platinum-haired girl tightened the clamp over her neck.

"Now you're dead!" As the Time Guardian struggled, the green pendant that circled over her neck shone brighter. Like pushed by someone, she slammed her head to the Russian's face. It stunned her, but it was enough for Pluto to turn the table. She gripped her opponent's arm and threw her forward. Jumped backward, she detached the Garnet Orb from the Staff and shouted furiously,

"Death Scream!" An purple energy ball whirled toward Jessie, who simply crossed her hand to block the attack. Without her knowledge, the shard glowed brightly and disappeared among the explosion.

At the other place, Sailor Neptune felt her patience was wearing thin. No matter how persuasive she is, the American still doesn't trust her. Then a voice came,

_Force him! Is it the way of the Outers? To show the strength…_She shook her head,

_No, it is not the way of Princess Serenity…_The voice taunted,

_Come on, you're wasting your time! He won't believe you…how can you know the truth about the princess, if he doesn't want to speak?_ Neptune felt the voice had a point. In other hand, Andre still doubtful about Sailor Neptune's intention, until he remembered Adrian's words,

_The only way a Pureblood to disarm an opponent without killing him or her is to use your charm. It works to the weak-minded, but also can be used to confuse the strong-willed. Few people can resists it…_ The idea snapped inside his head. Pushing his doubt, Andre sets his composure and breathed gently. He spoke, though his mind said the otherwise,

"You are right, Sailor Neptune! Of course, we can talk…_I hope it can work_…" The green-haired senshi stunned with the sudden change. In return, she replied,

"Strange, you look calm and confident now. I swore you were frightened awhile ago…"

"Well, I change my mind. You're trustworthy enough, so I'd better give myself up. _Did she buy this?_" Neptune frowned, yet she was glad that she doesn't have to use force.

"Very good, Andre. Come with me, and tell your friends to follow your example." Walking quite closer, the American replied,

"Don't worry, I will tell them! Please tell me what happen inside the city and where is Mamoru? _I don't believe it; it works! Probably I can probe the events from her…_" Smiled, Neptune said,

"Prince is all right and she waited you there…" He moved more closely and spoke soothingly,

"Please bring me to him and I will explain the truth to him, _Prince? She addressed Mamoru as Prince? Never mind, I will tell him and clear everything_." As he walked, Neptune turned her Deep Aqua Mirror slightly to him and frowned when she peered to it. He has no reflections…and his words were enthralling her. _How can that be? Instead, I was persuaded by him!_ The thought of being controlled by Andre filled her mind with revulsion, but she opted to not show it. Instead she replied,

"Sure, just follow me, Andre." When he almost a step from her, she turned her talisman to him and shouted,

"Submarine Reflection!" A powerful water blast instantly hit the American squarely at the chest and threw him very far to the bush. Neptune smiled,

"Don't blame me, you're asking for it…"

Far from them, Ray had his own problem; he faced Sailor Saturn who pointed her Glaive.

"Look, girl! I don't want to look for problems…stay away and let me go," She mocked,

"Ha, do you think I believe you? A _gaijin's_ word has no honor inside…" The word pricked him,

_Gaijin? Is this what Jessie tells me about 'foreigner' term in Japanese? Is she prejudices toward me?_ Calming himself, he asked the senshi,

"So, tell me if I'm correct…you don't trust me because I'm not Japanese, am I right?" His question was answered with a nod. The Indonesian cursed inside,

_Damn, this girl is more difficult than Akiyo or Jessie! At least, Jessie still has a mot of trust to me, and Akiyo…well; she dislikes me but not this one! I never thought this little girl can have prejudice!_ Saturn shouted to him,

"Tell me, where is Princess Serenity!" Irritated, Ray answered,

"I told you many times, I don't know where your Princess is!" To his surprise, Saturn moved to kill,

"I will force you to tell the truth!" She slashed vertically, yet it was enough to trigger his synchronize ability. He leaped out to avoid the slash; however she followed him with the succeeding slash. He was surprised with her ability to match his movement. Suddenly the shard glowed brighter. Before the Glaive bit him, a flash came out from his right palm in form of a blade and blocked the attack. Ray quickly rolled out and stepped the ground. He shocked to see the bluish blade of light at his hand,

_Wraithblade…I thought I could only summoned it in Zabriz's virtual world, but now it is come to…a real world_? He already sees what the blade is capable: separating the soul and the virtual body like what he did to Zabriz before in order to free him from Durga's influence. Nevertheless, he really doubted the blade would work in a real world. His musing were abruptly cut by Saturn's yelling,

"Now you have showed your real intention! I will take you down, Ray Evans!" The boy fumed,

"You know, at my worst, I was morose. But you're really insufferable, girl!" The black-haired senshi surprised with the scathing words, nobody ever said that to her. Not even his father, Momma or even her best friend, Chibiusa! From the dark purple pendant, a voice came,

_Fight him, for he has insulted you! Nobody has insulted you after you have a new life! Do you want the old one repeated again? Give what he deserves, Saturn!_ She replied angrily,

"You have insulted me, _gaijin_! Take your words, back or else, prepare for the consequences!" Ray put his fighting stance,

"You're the one who insulting me first by saying that! So you'll pardon me if I keep my sanity and focus my own way." Then they were locked to a fight till death…

Back to the first, Pluto was horrified when she saw the explosion. It was never her intention to kill the Russian. She could turn the time, but her King would disagree with such course. Everything must follow their natural course. She fell upon her knees, helpless to prevent another misfortune. She already lost her Princess, and now she had killed someone in self-defense. What's wrong with her? As the dust subsidized, a crackle of electric current was heard. Slowly, the figure appeared in front of the Time Guardian. It was…Jessie Cross. Her clothes were shredded, but a silvery, glittering armor covered her. It was fit with her posture. Pluto couldn't help to surprise,

_How could that be? Nobody can escape from Death Scream alive…_In a sudden; fragments of memories came back to her…a horde of skull…a sneering white-haired man…a skeletal staff…and suddenly everything exploded. When it was over, she saw Jessie stood in front of her; the girl's eyes burned with fire until it dimmed and she fell unconscious. Pluto caught her immediately.

In another place, Usagi awoke and found herself back to Tokyo…at Juuban High School exactly. She was sure that she was at another planet a moment ago. She pondered,

_Are the Overlords sending us back?_ The girl turned around but she didn't saw her friend. Everyone seems ignored her, but a gentle call came,

"Excuse me, are you all right?" She turned around and saw a fair-looking man behind him. The man introduced himself,

"I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Henry and your name is…"

"Tsukino Usagi, Mister! I'm sorry too; I have to find my friends first…" Henry offered,

"Do you mind if I join you?" The blond-haired girl nodded as they went into Juuban High School. The first person she saw was Naru. She greeted her,

"Hi, Naru! How are you?" The brunette-haired girl exclaimed,

"Usagi, how are you? Long time not seeing you after the accident…" Usagi frowned,

"What accident? I don't understand!" Naru was hesitated, until Henry intervened,

"Probably you don't know, Miss Tsukino! The terrorists had put the time bomb at the Crown Café…when it set off; the bomb exploded and killed everyone nearby…but you," Usagi stared him like he was kidding; she asked,

"You are joking, aren't you? Then what happened to Ami, Mako, Rei and Mina?" A dread feeling filled her instantly, "And Mamo-chan?" Naru didn't answer, instead it was Henry. He spoke softly as he could, while held her shoulders,

"I'm sorry…they don't make it…I really sorry to what happened…" Usagi struggled to hold her tears back; she brushed his hand away,

"No, it must be a mistake! They aren't died…they _can't _be killed!" Finally, Naru called her,

"Usagi-chan, there is something I want to show you…" Numbly, she let herself led by her friend to a secluded corner…where the picture of her friends was hanging and flowers and incense around. The condolence writing fills the paper. She couldn't believe her eyes; her friends were _dead_…

"No, it can't be true! No! No! NOOO!" With that she scrambled out from the school,

"Miss Tsukino!"

At another place, Neptune inspected the place where Andre was thrown out. To her shock, she couldn't find him; his body was gone from the site. Suddenly she realized that the place has been surrounded by a white, thin mist. Slowly but sure, the senshi couldn't see anything around her save her talisman. Neptune felt that she was watched by someone. Then a shadow passed over her shoulder, she turned only to see nothing. A cold, gentle but eerie voice came,

_" You should not do that...senshi! Such a grave mistake…very grave indeed."_

"Andre Stevens, is that you? Show yourself!" Another shadow swung nearby,

"_I have offered peace, but you rejected it! Now what you have now is my mercy…"_ Trying to keep calm, the green-haired senshi said,

"What are you going to do? Hurt me? You aren't dare and Uranus will after you if you do so,"

"_Ah, really! I realize that you have known my identity. See your mirror and you will learn who I am…" _When she turned to the Deep Aqua Mirror, she was shocked to the core. At the mirror, she saw no mist but Andre who stood quite a step from her. His face was frighteningly pallid and his eyes were bloodshot, when he smiled two fangs appeared with glitter. Now he lurched toward her. Sailor Neptune immediately sent an uppercut filled with water elemental,

"Splash Edge!"The attack hits nothing. She knew well that the Outer Senshi never know fear, but now she learned it in a hard way. Her mind raced,

_What kind of creature are you, Andre Stevens? That you are able to inspire fear inside me, who never know fear before!_ Andre spoke again,

"_Are you afraid, Miss Michiru…or should I call you Sailor Neptune? Matriarch told me about the immortal beings other than us…it is unbelievable that you're one of them. In other sense, we're the same!"_

She protested, "There is nothing alike between you and me, demon! Nothing!"

Suddenly, she felt her body immobilized and a presence was close to her. Andre appeared from behind and spoke directly to her ears,

"_Yes, only one thing sets us apart. In my case, blood is my sustenance…" _Neptune tried to struggle, but he held her hands very tight like iron clamps. He breathed close to her neck,

_"You learn the first lesson that everyone else learn in a hard way: never make a vampire angry. You won't like it…" _Michiru Kaio/Sailor Neptune screamed silently as Andre sank his fang into her jugular vein, ready to suck her blood. She whispered regretfully,

_I'm so sorry, Haruka…I'm sorry…_Everything turned dark for her.

At the same time, Uranus had arrived at the place. She sensed a danger to her companion, and hurriedly returns to her. Once there, she saw the white, thin mist surrounded the place; her visibility was decreased rapidly.

"Neptune!" She called, but there was no answer. Something twitched her inside and she saw a silhouette came. The short-haired senshi called hopefully,

"Neptune! Is that you?" When it came closer, she was unprepared to face what she saw.

Instead of Neptune, Andre Stevens appeared, but not in his usual look. His bloodshot eyes stared her hungrily. There was blood around his lips. He carried someone at his hand…when the mist slightly parted, Uranus could saw it clearly. It was…Neptune. She hung limply at the American's hand, her emerald hair fell. A bitemark etched at her neck. Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus felt she was hit by a huge boulder; however the shock instantly turned into a fury. The loss of Neptune was too much to bear. The yellow pendant glowed brightly. Knuckled her fist, she screamed furiously,

"NOOOOOO! MURDERER!" Without thinking clearly, she used Shadow Dash to charge Andre, but the vampire had vanished along with Neptune into a mist. She shouted,

"Come out, Andre Stevens! You have killed Neptune; I swear I will kill you as you have killed her!" The cold taunt came,

"_Follow me if you dare; are you eager to die only for her?"_ She snapped harshly,

"Bastard, are you not satisfied after depriving us from Princess Serenity? Now you wanted our lives as well…including Neptune!" Andre appeared again; this time he looks confused,

"_Princess? I don't know what you talking about? You are the one who attacking me first…"_ The senshi responded by slashing her Space Sword toward him, but he already vanished.

"Liar! You're lying! Don't hide behind this, come and face me like a man!" The voice came, but this time it was no longer cold and its tone was…full of concern,

"_If I must face you as who I am now, you'll be dead, senshi…"_

"Let's prove who's going to die first!" After Uranus said that, the mist departed, revealing Andre. Sailor Neptune was lying on the ground. Gritting his teeth, the short-cropped senshi pointed his talisman to him. It was oblivious that she was beyond reason; she was gone berserk. Letting out her war cry, Uranus unleashed Shadow Dash and intends to use Space Sword Blaster to him. At the same time, Andre moved as well. Their shadow was blurred due to their speed. In a blink of eye, they appeared. Before Uranus was able to cut him down, the American shoved his right hand and grabbed her neck. He also grabbed her sword hand, preventing her to attack directly. She choked and felt his hold almost like a clamp of cold metal. He stared her with a confused look,

"_You're no match for my blood strength, senshi! You're nearly immortal like me, and there is no sense to kill you…" _Uranus spat,

"There is…no…similarity…between us…, fiend!" The vampiric Andre nod gently,

"True, you're belonging to the light, while I'm to the darkness. But please, don't force me to break your neck…" He lifted the senshi to the air. Though they were same in height, the youth possessed inhuman strength that enabled him to lift her with ease. The senshi felt a tightening sensation upon her windpipe, yet she forced herself to talk,

"Do…it …and be…done with…this…"Andre stared her with disbelief, his right hand twitched…

As she ran away, she found out that everything is hard to accept. Few hours ago, she was together with her friends and Mamo, only to be spoiled by presence of Andre, Jessie and Ray, and then she fought the evil Overlords with Shidou Hikaru in another planet until all of them fell together. Now she had returned, but her friends were gone. A man named Henry claimed that they were killed by the terrorist's bomb. She didn't know whom she had to trust. But the picture…the flower and everything seems real…few minutes more; she will be at the Crown Café. Everything will be answered there…

Meanwhile, Ray and Sailor Saturn fought fiercely with Wraithblade and Silence Glaive. He almost tempted to use Lockdown ability, but then someone spoke inside him,

_Don't do that! Sailor Saturn possesses ability to destroy a planet…nobody knows what happened if you lock her down…_

_What? This girl had power like a Death Star? Damn!_ She impacted the glaive to his blade, pushing him backward. Ray inquired,

"Girl, is that true that you have power to destroy a world?" Saturn smiled,

"I'm Sailor of Death and Destruction…and I will be your death…" The youth gritted,

"Great, I'm fighting a walking time bomb and a psychogirl…what shall I do?" The senshi pointed the glaive toward him,

"Silence Buster!" A chain-like projectile lurched to the boy, but he evaded the attack with his Synchronize ability; he moved faster than anyone could see. The Silence Buster grazed the trees to the ground. However Saturn had already followed Ray; she whirled her glaive toward her. In a split second, the glaive cut the Indonesian's shirt, but otherwise, he was unharmed.

He thought hard, "I have to beat her without making her to destroy this world! But how? She could match my Synchronize…" Then he remembered something,

_Ultimate Synchronize! I use it to fight Rivena, Zabriz, Durga and…the alternate myself! Can I use against Sailor Saturn? It's better to try than fry! _He focused her mind and ability, and suddenly he saw the plan, probability, execution and chance of his action…that made him startled! Ray knew that Ultimate Synchronize never fail, since it was given by Him! Slowly, he made into charging position. Sailor Saturn laughed the absurdity,

"You're going to charge me, _gaijin_? You are welcome to try and feel the consequences…" The Indonesian didn't answer; instead he focused to the Synchronization and ran toward her. The senshi put her glaive into a stabbing position and followed the same. Instantly everything was moved into a bullet time motion. As both opponents were close to each other, Ray halted and stabbed Wraithblade on the ground, exactly when Saturn's glaive went toward him. He shoved the blade at the curve of the glaive, and shocked the senshi by propelling his body upward and jumped above her. Doesn't want to lose, she whirled her blade above her head. One stroke cut Ray's right side. He grunted, but the Synchronize wasn't over yet. He let the blade at his right hand off, and produces another at his left. As he rolled and stumbled behind Saturn, he sent a mighty slash toward her. Then the time speeded again. Ray felt a warm sensation at his side; fresh blood dropped to the ground. He chuckled,

"Not bad, girl!" Sailor Saturn didn't answer; she suddenly put her glaive to support her. There is a bluish streak upon her torso and she stared him with disbelief and anger; her eyes filled with tears,

"You…defeated…me? I can't believe it…I can't accept this!" Slowly, she slouched and finally fell to the ground with her glaive. The youth said sadly,

"Everyone has their limitation…I'm sorry, Sailor Saturn…"

Through the Eye of Bane, the Overlords watched the battle with amazement and disbelief. Lezon is the first, who exclaimed,

"Do you see that, Sylvarius? These people aren't ordinary one! The skinny took Sailor Uranus and Neptune single-handedly, while the boy had beaten Sailor Saturn!" Siratyl blinked only, while the black sorcerer merely touched his beard,

"A vampire, a sorceress and a warrior…what an unlikely combination! They fight differently from the Senshi and Magic Knights, unfettered by idealism and empty jargons. More pragmatic and single-mindedness…full of darkness, no, they are more like us!" The young Overlord said,

"We must have them in addition of the Senshi and Magic Knights, by then we'll be unchallenged in Anderion!" The sorceress commented,

"Too bad, De Haargen missed this event! He will be sorely disappointed…"

Tsukino Usagi stood mutely in front of…the obliterated Crown Café. It was burned to the ground, leaving rubble and smell of burning flesh. There is nothing left from the place where she used to be hanging around. She couldn't believe that such evil exists. Her mind flew to her friends; Ami, Rei, Mako, Minako and Mamoru. She started to cry, while Henry has arrived,

"I'm truly sorry, had I tell you sooner…" The blond-haired girl sobbed,

"This is a mistake…it can't be happening…" The white-haired man offered her a handkerchief,

"Calm down, Miss Tsukino…you can't stop this to happen…probably the light has abandoned you," He held her shoulders again, and she felt comfortable with that.

"I suppose I can…what the use of Ginzuishou if I can't protect my loved one? What is use of that if I can't prevent my friend's demise? I am Princess Serenity but no Sailor Senshi around me." Slowly, everything turned into sunset. Henry smiled as the black wings sprouted from his back, covering Usagi, who said,

"I never did anything to deserve this fate…I have fought tirelessly for love and justice." She gritted bitterly,

"Yet, only this ingratitude I have received. They took everything I had loved dearly…Silver Millenium…I have deluded myself to believe that I can make that idyllic place to reality!" Henry spoke softly,

"Then come to the darkness inside you, Tsukino Usagi. Embrace it dearly like your own possession…"

Slowly, Jessie opened her eyes and saw Pluto sat close to her. She distanced instinctively, when the senshi called,

"Wait, I don't want to fight you…I thought you're injured…" She stared her suspiciously,

"Why don't you kill me, while I'm defenseless?"

"Because you are not my enemy…" Not letting her guard down, the platinum-haired girl added,

"Jessie is my name…how can you explain that one of you has attacked me viciously yesterday?"

Now it's Pluto's turn to be surprised. "One of us? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, she wore the costume like you, only the color is navy blue…" The Time Guardian pondered,

"Mercury…are you sure of that, Jessie?"

"Are you accusing me?" Slowly, both of them rose, and then Pluto explained,

"Look, Jessie! This is probably a misunderstanding…I have to admit that I never saw someone with the powers like you. In fact, it is the first time I see you, much more to attack you…" Jessie inquired further,

"You mean someone set us to fight you? Leyon was right then…the Overlords really exist…"

Pluto exclaimed in surprise, "The Overlords? You know them?" Jessie nodded,

"Someone warns us about them…oh, no!" Noted the look of concern, the senshi asked,

"What's wrong, Jessie?" The Russian said,

"It's about Andre and Ray…they don't know this! They must be fighting your friends! I have to stop them!" Before she goes, Pluto stopped her,

"Wait, I come with you! Uranus, Neptune and Saturn are my friends; if they hurt your friend, I have to take the responsibility…" Jessie actually doubted her, yet her words were sincere and she didn't take the advantage. She decided it might worth a risk to trust her, and finally she said,

"Come!" They immediately went to find their friends

Back to the Twisting Shade, Henryk Pieter Van de Haargen watched the sphere with amusement as he continued to spoke,

"You can't escape nor deny the darkness inside you; it seeks you…it wanted you." He smiled sinisterly,

"Embrace the darkness, Sailormoon…" The bright light inside the sphere dimmed slowly, while the purple hue filled inside. The Deceiver's smile grew wider as he saw the dark influence that he planted inside Sailor Moon began to grow. It was a matter of time before she would renounce everything and finally join with the darkness…

Author's note: What will happen with Tsukino Usagi? Would she yield to the overpowering temptations? What is the Inner Sailor's response to the Outer's defeat? What is the secret of the Soul Fragment? Find out at the second confrontation of the Sailor Senshi and Magic Knights with the strangers at 'Breaking Point'. Your critics, reviews (and flames) are welcome!


End file.
